Roses in my Hands
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Alternate universe Walking Dead fan fiction. Andrea's lost the love her life of her Daryl Dixon. She is heartbroken when she finds out her husband has died in tour duty to Afghanistan. Andrea swears she will never love again. That is until she goes on a blind date with Philip Blake. The two fall in love fast, but what will happen when Andrea makes friends with Rick?
1. Chapter 1

_Roses in my Hands_

_Summary: __Alternate universe Walking Dead fan fiction. I am going to use as many Walking Dead characters as possible. There will be a few added characters as always._

Andrea's lost the love her life of her Daryl Dixon. She is heartbroken when she finds out her husband was died in tour duty to Afghanistan.

Now Andrea is left alone to raise their daughter Natalie.

Andrea swears she will never love again. That is until she goes on a blind date with Philip Blake. The two fall in love fast, but what will happen when Andrea makes friends with Rick? _Philip has everything Andrea needs, but Rick has everything she wants. _Who will she choose?

**1. Just Dinner**

"You need to get out there and date," Kendra ,my best friend, encouraged me.

"I really don't see a point. You and I both know there is no one like Daryl. Going out with someone else would be a waste of their time," I replied taking a sip of my coffee.

"Andrea, it's been two and half years. Daryl would want you to be happy," Kendra said squeezing my hand.

"I know, but it would not feel right," I pulled away from hand.

"You know I love. And Merle loves, your sister loves, and we are all worried. You doing nothing, but take stay in the house all the time. Before you were always going on the go," Kendra said taking a bite out her muffin.

"That's because I had someone to go with. Daryl is not here, and I am so busy with work. Then there is Natalie to take care. I could not go on a date if I wanted. My nanny has weekends off that I don't work," I replied.

_**Kendra could not argue that. Not even this Mr. Wonderful she was setting up with would want to have dinner with three year old at nice restaurant.**_

"That's why you have me. I'll come to your apartment and watch Natalie while you go on this date Friday," Kendra replied determined.

"You are not giving up on this are you?"

"I told you Philip Blake is perfect you. He's rich, handsome, and he owns the law firm I used to work at. You two have some much in common," Kendra smiled.

"If he is so amazing, why is he still single?"

"He is like you. Hasn't really been in the dating scene. He lost in his wife and daughter in car accident. A drunk driver," Kendra said softly.

"That's terrible," I replied feeling a little guilty for my previous comment.

"Look, it's just dinner. I am not asking you to marry the guy. Just have dinner with him for me?"

"To help you advance your career?" I said only half teasing.

"Well, I am sure if you two hit it off I might get a better job reference. But this is about you getting out there again," Kendra smiled.

"Okay. But I want you to set up. I am too nervous to call him on the phone," I said putting Philip's business card in my purse.

"I will texted him, and then he'll call you tonight," Kendra answered.

_I nodded. This guy was going to call me tonight? What would I say? I had not dated since my senior year in high school went Daryl and I got together? Could I really do this? Was there even a point? I would never find someone that I loved as much as Daryl. He was far and few between. Sexy as hell, with a heart of gold. What would Daryl think about this? Would he really want me to move on? All these questions went through my head, and just set there with my coffee._

"I have to get back to work. We talk later?"

"Sure," I replied.

"You have to be back soon?"

"No, I am doing some work from home. I have to go back up Natalie from her Uncle Merle's house. It's half and hour drive so I did not want to go in the office," I replied.

"Well, have a safe trip. And tell me all about your phone conversation with ," She beamed.

"I will," I replied.

_She reached over and came me hug. I grabbed my car keys, and headed to my car. I needed to get started driving, I thought. There was just never enough hours in the day to get everything done. _


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Just Drive**

_Being alone in the car gave me to much time to think, and miss Daryl. This happened every time I drove over to Merle's house to pick up Natalie from a visit. It had been two years since he had pasted, but it seem like yesterday he was alive. I could still see his dirty blonde hair and pale green eyes. And that smiled he always wore. Daryl was one of the few good ones, and I never find another like him._

I turned on the radio, and sure enough our song was playing. I felt tears coming to my face as I listened to the lyrics in "Without you" by Motley Crue. I remembered when he surprised me with the concerts tickets. It right before he joined the army. He got us Motley Crue shirts and place the tickets inside mine. I could see us now at the show wearing matching tee shirts. I could still feel his arms wrapped around me as we listened to the band play. How was I ever going to move on? Daryl was my soul mate. He had been together since I was eighteen. And I did not want anyone else.

Finally I arrived at Merle's house. His wife Rowan answers the door, and see Natalie watching TV.

"She's had a blast," Rowan said handing me Natalie's pink backpack.

"She loves her Uncle Merle and Auntie Rowan. I know you to have spoil her rotten," I smiled.

"Mommy," Natalie said running over to me. She looked so much like her daddy with his pale green and beautiful smile. It was so sad she have no memories of her father.

Merle walked over from the kitchen. He placed his arms around my shoulder.

"How have you been holding up lately?"

"This time of the year is always hard," I replied looking at the ground.

"Your wedding anniversary would have been next week," He replied softly.

" We were these two crazy kids running off to the justice of the peace. Our anniversary is always easy to remember because we got married on Halloween. One of Daryl's favorite holidays. I miss him so much," I said leaning on Merle.

"Andrea, we all do. He is my brother, and you made him so happy. I am glad he had you in his life," Merle told me.

I whipped the tears from eyes with my tee shirt. Merle took me in his arms and gave me a hug.

"We've been worried about you Andrea," Rowan said.

"I know. Kendra told me you called her when we had lunch today," I said still wiping my eyes.

"We just want what is best for you and Natalie," Merle said.

"I know. I have to let go, but I keep thinking Daryl just going to walk in that door. That he'll come in the living room wearing his Military Camouflage uniform, and he kiss me. Then he say it was mistake, and he never died. Now he is home for good. He'll hold Natalie, and I have my family back. I know I am crazy," I sighed.

"No you are not crazy. But Daryl would want you to live your life. He loved you so much. He would hate to see you like this," Rowan replied.

"I know," I answered.

"We know it's hard. And you will never get over Daryl. Maybe if you just took some time of your work. You could move back in here with us for while. We would love to have you and Natalie," Merle offered.

"I'll think about it. I could use a vacation," I replied.

"You're welcome anytime. If want you want stay all night today," Rowan offered.

"I would, but I have court in the morning,"

"You two be careful," Rowan said.

I nodded. I hugged Merle one more time, and they helped me carry all of Natalie's toys to the car. Somehow, she came back with more toys then she had originally. Looks like her Aunt and Uncle loved to spoil her.

"I want to stay," Natalie cried as I put her in the car seat.

"Thanks again for watching her. You two are a life saver," I told Merle as I opened the car door.

"Anytime. You just call me," Merle said.

I closed the door and started to pull out the driveway. I looked back at Natalie, and she was already sleeping. Never fails if you want your kid to go to sleep put them in a car seat, I thought. After driving a few miles I heard my cell phone going off. I knew it was Kendra's friend calling me about our date. Part of wanted to ignore this car. I knew I was not ready to date. _I still slept in Daryl's tee shirts every night__**. I did not want to move on**__. _Still Kendra and I had been friends since law school. The least I could do was have dinner with this guy to appease her. I pulled over in time to answer my phone on the last ring.

"Hello," I heard his deep voice over the phone.

"Hi, this is Andrea," I said trying to pretend I was not nervous.

"Yes. I am Kendra's friend. Philip Blake," He said smoothly.

"Philip, I have heard a lot about you."

"All bad I hope," He laughed.

No, actually all good things. If Kendra was not married to Jeff I think she'd be trying to date you herself," I teased him.

"Well, I am glad you agreed to go out with me."

"Yes. I could use a night out," I said.

"So dinner Friday? Can you text me your address, and I'll pick you up?"

"That will work. What restaurant are we going to?"

"Do you like McIntire's?"

"I have never been, but I heard good things," I said my voice dropping. That was a restaurant Daryl always wanted to eat at. But I would never let him go, and spend that much money on two meals. We always had to watch our money. If I could only have him in my arms now I would buy him three meals from there. It's funny how you regret little things like that.

"We have a date then," Philip answered.

"I can't wait. I'll see you then," I said.

"Goodbye Andrea," He said sweetly.

"Bye Philip," I said having up my phone. I carefully place it on the charger, and pulled back on to the road.

_Would it be possible to have a nice time with someone who was not Daryl. Would I ever feel the way I did about Daryl with anyone else? No, I couldn't. This was just dinner. I did not have to run away with the guy. I go have dinner with him, and if we got along I might go out with him a few more times. I did want to be with someone, but the feelings I had for Daryl did not come around every time I went looking for it. He was my everything. And would always miss him. Always._

**3. Getting ready**

_The week had gone by fast, and before I was ready it was time for my date with Philip. Kendra came over to baby-sit and help me get ready._

"So you decided to wear your hair curly?"

"It's easier then straitening it," I told Kendra.

"Well, you want to look nice. You hair looks so shiny when it straight," She said.

"You are right, but I don't have time to straighten it now," I replied looking at the clock. He would be here in about forty five minutes. Could I really do this?

"I brought you some dresses to choose from," Kendra smiled.

"You did not need to do that. I have plenty of dress," I said softly.

"Most of your clothes are work clothes," Kendra corrected me.

_I knew in the back of my clothes there were party dresses I wore with Daryl to military balls. But those dresses would be to formal for dinner. Besides I knew I would never wear those dresses again. Still I could not bring myself to give them away._

"You're probably right," I replied.

She held out three dress. One was a white sleeveless dress, a black strapless dress, and red dress that was way too low cut. I picked the white one only because it covered the most skin.

Getting married right out of high school I had little experience with dating. On my first date with Daryl I wore blue jeans and gray tee shirt. Of course our first date was to movie and to a local hamburger place that was way too over priced. Growing up together meant we did not have to go through that _"__**whole getting to know you" **_stage. The stage where you have to dress up, and present your best self. Daryl never to like me to wear make up and told me I looked better without it. Our relationship was so comfortable because we had always been best friends. I will never find that again.

"I'll help you with your make up," Kendra offered pulling out a bunch of stuff from her purse.

"You can do it. If you want," I told her. I knew she was probably going to tell me how to put it on anyways. I sat down in a chair while Kendra pulled out even more makeup. She put on foundation, powder, lipstick, eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara. She also curled a few pieces of my hair, and added a lot of hair spray.

"How does mommy look?" Kendra asked Natalie when she finished.

"You look like a princess," Natalie smiled at me with her green eyes.

"You are so sweet," I said giving Natalie a big hug.

"We are going to the movies. While you go on your date," Kendra told me.

"Kendra said we could see the new princess movie, and I could have popcorn," Natalie beamed.

"You two have," I said giving Natalie a kiss on the cheek.

"You have fun too. Give the guy a chance," Kendra said as left with Natalie.

I watched as Natalie and Kendra walked off. I knew Natalie would have fun but I was feeling anxious. Why couldn't I go the princess movie too? I looked up the clock, and knew I needed to finish getting dressed. I found a pair of white heels that went with the Calvin Klein dress Kendra loaned me. I looked through my jewelry box. There were a pair diamond earrings. I picked them up, and placed them back down. I could not wear these. Daryl gave them to me. No jewelry, I decided. I took one last look in the mirror, and applied some more lipstick. "You can do this," I lied to myself. I looked up at the clock and it was fifteen minutes after seven. Maybe he was going to stand me up. Then I could take of this dress, and order Chinese food. I'll give him a few more minutes I thought turning on the TV. I pulled out the menu for my favorite Chinese restaurant incase, and then I heard a knock on the door. _He is here, _I thought. I placed the menu on the coffee table and went to answer the door.

When I opened the door I knew Kendra was not lying. This man was breathtaking. I took a long look at his light brown hair, golden brown eyes, and movie star face. This might not be so bad, I thought.

"You must be Andrea," He said softly.

"Yes, I must," I replied knowing that didn't come out the way I wanted.

"Well, I am Philip. I apologize for being late. I got caught up the office. I called your cell a few times, but no one answered," He said.

"I must have had turned off," I answered.

"I have these for you. I thought you might want to put them in some water," He said handing me a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

I took the roses in my hand, and I knew I was not going to be able to go out on this date. Everything kept reminding of Daryl. And these beautiful roses had sent me over the end.

"I am so sorry. I can't go tonight," I said as he handed me the flowers.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's me. And these roses are beautiful. They just reminded of Daryl, and I don't think I am ready," I said honestly.

"What if you take the roses, and put them in vase? Then we could go to dinner as planned. And you can tell me all about Daryl. If you don't want to go out I could stay here with you. We could some take out or something. I just really want to get to know you, Andrea," He whispered.

I looked deep into his brown eyes. "You would do that?"

"Yes, I don't mind staying in. Whatever will make you feel more comfortable," Philip smiled.

"We'll go out. Just let me put the flowers in a vase," I said opening the door for him to come inside. He step into living room and I could see him glance at the pictures of Daryl everywhere. But he said nothing about them.

I quickly placed the flowers in a vase with water, and walked back into the living room. Philip was setting on the couch waiting. He really is handsome I thought. He got up and took my hand when he saw me.

"I called the restaurant, and they got me another reservation," He said.

"Wow, that place is usually booked up on a Friday night," I said feeling the warmness of his hand against mine.

"Well, I know the owner. He owes me a favor or two," Philip smiled.

"I'm impressed," I said squeezing his hand.

_Any guy that would still have dinner with me after that breakdown definitely deserved a chance, I decided. That fact he was so good looking, and had a sexy voice did not hurt either. __**You can do this, Andrea. Daryl would want you to be happy. He would understand, I told myself. Still I felt guilty getting into Philip's car.**_

_** in my hand**_

_Arriving at the restaurant Philip and I were still holding hands. I said little on the way here, and listened carefully to everything he said. The hostess quickly set us in a private section._

"I reserved this room for us. I just thought we could talk better that way," He smiled.

"That was thoughtful of you," I replied.

"So you ready to tell me the story about the roses? Did your husband buy them for you all the time?"

"Not all the time, but on special occasions. This one time really stands out. It was our second date. But it's a long story. You don't want to hear it," I said taking a deep breathe.

"I have all the time in the world Andrea," He said softly.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress interrupted us.

"You have to try the steak here," Philip told me.

"I'll take the steak then well down and baked potato," I smiled.

"I would like the same, but medium rare. Also bring us a bottle of Chardonnay," He said.

"Fine, good choice. I'll bring out some bread while you two wait," She smiled.

"Now, tell this long story," Philip said when the waitress left.

"Well, Daryl and I grew up together. He would always come over and play at my house. We rode bikes and played in tree house usual kid stuff. And we where friends with another boy named Shane Walsh who was our neighbor also. Things were simple when kids, but teenagers things changed. Shane and I sort of dated before I got with Daryl. I did not have any idea Daryl liked me that way. He was always really shy. Never said anything about it. When I found it Daryl like me, it made things complicated between the three of us," I blushed.

"Did it cause you to lose the friendship with Shane?"

"No. Shane knew Daryl loved me. But it was difficult for Daryl, because he got so jealous when first got together. The main reason because Shane and I had sex. So when we went on our second date, and I just happen to run Shane it cause Daryl to lose it. He broke up with me that night. Said he never wanted to see me. I was heartbroken, and he called me over and over. I refused to take his calls. Then in the morning I found him asleep on the sofa in my living room. He talked my dad into letting him stay all-night," I smiled.

"What that have to with red roses?"

"Well, he fell asleep on the sofa holding a dozen red roses he brought for me. When I saw him that morning he sleeping holding roses in hands with a note that said I am sorry. I could not be mad anymore. After that he never questioned my feelings for him again. And he worked it out with Shane," I taking a drink of the Chardonnay.

"That's romantic. I can see how those roses would upset you," He smiled.

"I overreacted. I just haven't been on date in so long, and everything reminds me of Daryl."

"I know my wife died three years ago and daughter in a car accident. I kept thinking they will come home any day. Crazy, huh?"

"No, I am the same way. I have all Daryl's clothes in the closet waiting for. I know exactly what you mean," I said softly.

"I left my daughter's room the way it was. Still painted pink with white canopy bed, her dresses in the closet, books on the shelf, and American Girl doll laying on the bed. That doll name is Molly, and Penny would take that doll everywhere," Philip said softly.

Our eyes meant and knew if anyone could understand my lost it was Philip. He was going through the same thing only I had Natalie and he had no one.

"I am so sorry," I whispered.

"I wanted you to know I am going through the same thing," He said with sad eyes.

The waitress brought our food over, and we started to eat. Philip was this steak was amazing, I thought. I gain twenty pounds if I eat this way every night I thought.

"This food is amazing," I looked up at him and smiled.

"Wait until you try the cheesecake," He said.

"We're having dessert too?"

"I already ordered it. While you were in the restroom," He smirked.

"And what if I don't like cheesecake," I teased him.

"You don't like cheesecake?"

"No, I love it actually," I smiled.

"Then I guess, I got lucky," He said touching my hand again.

_This evening was turning out to be better then expected. Philip was charming and handsome man that could understand everything I was going through. Of course with night being almost over the question was whether or not he would kiss. He wouldn't not after the way I acted about the roses, I decided. But I could tell he liked me too._

_After finishing dessert we left the restaurant holding hands._

"I hope I was not to much of a drag," I told Philip after he entered in the car.

"No, I had nice time. You call me if you need someone to talk to about Daryl. I can tell he was a great guy," Philip said.

"Thanks. That really means a lot to me," I said blushing.

"I'll listen to you anytime, and do anything for you once I give you my heart. There is only one thing I want in return," Philip said moving closer.

The first date, and he was talking about giving me his heart? This was moving to fast, but yet it felt so right. Maybe it was because he was so adorable or the fact that I had so much wine. Or perhaps Philip was meant to be in my life, and that why I wasn't running scared yet. I give him anything he wanted right now.

"What's that?"

"You will have to follow through with your promises. I don't want to get involved with someone only to be let down again," He whispered.

"I can do that," I promised.

_After I said those words he moved closer to me and placed his hands on cheeks. Then he pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. The touch of his soft lips against mine was so intoxicating. For the first time in long time I felt myself being lost in another person. He drove me home, and I was smiling the whole time._

"I want to see you again Andrea," Philip said.

"I would love that," I replied smiling.

I watched as he drove away in his Lotus Esprit. Don't give your heart away too fast, I warned myself. I walk in the kitchen, and see Kendra is drinking a cup of coffee.

"Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes, you were right he's perfect," I said softly.

"But?"

"He's just Daryl," I said almost in tears. Why did I feel guilty? I was not cheating on Daryl.

"I know, but no one can be that. You can't expect anyone to live up to him. Are you going to see him again?"

"I think so. If he calls me," I said getting a cup out the cabinet.

"He'll call," Kendra said pushing her blonde hair out of her face.

"We will see," I answered filling my cup up with water.

"Did he kiss you goodnight?"

"Yes," I said softly.

"Is he good kisser?"

"Yes, but I am tired. I think I am going to see now," I took her.

"I understand. Nattie's already in bed dreaming about dancing with prince charming," Kendra told me.

_Kendra quietly left the apartment, and took another drink of water. I looked in on Natalie who was sound asleep holding a Minnie Mouse doll. I went into my room, and placed on Daryl's old tee shirt. This one was a black Led Zeppelin tee shirt. It still smelled just like him. I put a pillow on his side of the bed and snuggled with it. This was the only way I could go to sleep now that he was gone. The date with Philip had gone better then I anticipated, but I didn't really see it going anywhere. _

_How long would he actually listen to my stories about Daryl before getting tired of them?_

_Philip would not stick around long, but I would understand. I could not give him all of my heart since it would always belong to Daryl. But I would give this relationship a try. I closed my eyes knowing I would dream about Daryl. He always haunted my dreams._

**5. First Date**

_Things with Andrea had gone almost perfect. I could tell she was already opening up to me. It would not be long until I had her in bed. I could not stand to sleep alone, and from the moment I saw Andrea I wanted to get in her pants. _

That had been three months ago when Andrea had came up to see Kendra at the law firm. Andrea was this black pencil skirt that drove me crazy. It took a little while, but I finally convinced Kendra to set us. Also I got her to give me the details about Andrea.

I knew about three year old daughter name Natalie, her husband Daryl that died serving in the military, and anything else I wanted to know. And yes I could have asked her out myself, but knowing her history I knew she would never agreed to it. That's why I had Kendra convince her. This situation was delicate, and I had to play my cards right to get what I wanted. I would have to listen her talk about Daryl for months before she sleep with me. But I could wait. I was man who got what he wanted, and I would have Andrea.

I had made my mind up about that. Before going to bed I got on Facebook, and looked up Andrea Dixon. Like so many times before I looked at her pictures. I thought about sending her a friend request, but decided it was to soon_. I did not want to seem over eager or could across as a stalker. I had play this cool, I told myself. She would be worth the wait with that blonde hair, tight body, and those soft lips, I reminded myself. I took another look at one of her pictures, and imagined she was her in my bed right now._


	3. Chapter 3

**6. Flashbacks**

_I was getting out of class when I saw Daryl waiting for at the door. Something was wrong and I knew it. I walked over to him quickly._

"What happened?"

"It's Shane," I said tears in Daryl's eyes.

"Is he okay?"

"No. He was in car accident. He died instantly," Daryl whispered.

I dropped my American History book on the ground. Shane was dead? How was that even possible? He was nineteen, and perfectly healthy. This was the little boy I grew up with. He gave me my first kiss. We went to junior prom together. He always picking on my little sister Amy. He had his whole life to look forward to now it was over.

Tears started falling down my eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Andrea," Daryl told me.

"I know. I am going to miss him," I said softly.

"Me too. This has got me thinking about everything. And life is to short not to do the things you want," Daryl whispered.

"What are you wanting to do?"

"Let's get married now. I know we talked about and decided to wait," He started to say.

"Yes. We should get married tomorrow," I smiled.

"That's Halloween," Daryl smirked.

"Just so happens I like Halloween," I smiled.

"You know it's one of my favorite holidays. Let's do it," He said pulling his lips close to mine.

"I love you," I said before kissing him back.

"I love you too. We're going to have a great life together," Daryl promised.

"Yes, we will. And we'll never forget Shane," I said wiping the tears from eyes.

"We won't. If we have a baby boy someday we can name him Shane," Daryl said kissing my head.

"I'd like that," I said taking Daryl's hand.

"Momma, get up," I heard a voice saying.

_I looked over, and saw little Natalie beside me in bed. I was having another dream about Daryl, and the reality was he was still gone. I was still alone, and I was really wanting someone to hold me. Even if it couldn't be Daryl._

"Mommy is getting up," I said.

"Good because I want breakfast and the TV on," my bossy three year old told me.

"What if we have pancakes for breakfast?"

"But you don't know how to make pancakes," Natalie said laughing.

"No, I don't but I could take you out for breakfast," I said.

"Okay. I want to wear my new Minnie mouse shirt," She said smiling.

She ran into her room, and I went to look at my cell phone. It had been a week since I had gone out with Philip Blake, and he not called. Not even texted or Facebooked me. He was not interest, I told myself. He probably only went out with you as favor to Kendra. Still what if I called him this morning and invited out for breakfast. Would that be weird? Especially since I would have my daughter. I pressed the numbers, and told myself I would just hang up. But he answered.

"Hello, Andrea," He said in deep voice.

"Hi. I haven't heard from since our date, and I was wondering if you'd like to have breakfast," I said feeling embarrassed. Who calls and asks someone to have breakfast on Friday. It's a work day for most people.

"Today? As in right now?"

"Yes. It was bad idea. You said if I needed someone to talk to I could call you, but I am sure you have to work," I said wishing I hadn't called.

"No, actually I am off work today. And breakfast sounds nice. I am glad you called," He said sounding pleased.

"There is one thing you should know," I said softly.

"What that?"

"I am going to have to bring my daughter Natalie. That won't be a problem will it?"

"No, I would love to meet her. I'll take a shower, and then I'll come get you two," He said sweetly.

"Okay," I answered.

"I'll see in thirty minutes Andrea," He said hanging up the phone.

Thirty minutes? I would have to rush to get dress that fast. I turned on the TV so Natalie could watch her cartoons while I took a shower. I washed and dried my hair as quickly as I could. I applied a little make up and put on a pair jeans with a striped tee shirt. Quickly I brushed my teeth and put on perfume. I went the living and put Natalie in her clothes. We brushed her teeth, and pulled her blonde hair in pigtails.

"We're going to have breakfast with a friend of mommy's is that okay with you?"

"Is it Kendra?"

"No, this is a guy friend. His name is Philip," I told her.

"Can I bring Minnie Mouse doll too?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"Then your friend come momma," She said smiling with bright green eyes.

Right on cue, we could hear Philip knocking on the door. I opened it to see Philip looking just as gorgeous as he had on our first date. He was dressed down as well in blue jeans and black shirt.

"Good morning, Andrea," He grinned.

"Good morning, Philip," I said smiling.

"And who is this?" He said looking at Natalie.

"I am Natalie Paige Dixon," Natalie said smiling.

"I am Philip. It's nice too meet you," He said shaking her name.

"I know your momma's friend who is having breakfast with us," Natalie smiled.

"What are you going to have breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes," Natalie said smiling.

"She is adorable. I am so glad you let me meet her," Philip smiled.

"Thank you. I am just need to put this car seat in your vehicle," I told him.

"Sure," He said handing me his keys.

"Can you wait here with Natalie?"

"That will be no problem," He said smiling.

_I quickly installed the car seat , and went back inside the apartment to get Philip and Natalie. We got inside I saw Natalie smiling as Philip was talking to her. Seeing them together like that made me realize how much Natalie was missing out by not having a father. She was only a year old when he father died. She had no memories of Daryl at all. Maybe everyone was right. I should to move on and find a daddy for Natalie_.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yes," said Natalie.

"She is an angel," Philip said smiling at me. I took his hand and we walked to the car together.

**7. Breakfast**

_Philip droved us to the closet IHOP, so we could all a very fattening , but delicious breakfast. Natalie was busy drinking her chocolate milk, and I decided to ask Philip a few more questions_.

"Why didn't you call me? I thought we had a nice time, and I never heard from you," I said looking into those soft brown eyes.

"I know. I wanted to call you. But I just didn't want to pressure you for something if you weren't ready," He said giving me a small smile.

"I don't know if I am ready or not. But I missed you," I said taking his hand.

"Well, that's a start. I missed you too," He grinned.

"It's not only that though. I needed someone today. It would have been mine and Daryl's wedding anniversary today. And I wanted someone to help me to get through this day. Especially since it's also Halloween, and I have to take Natalie trick or treating," I said my voice dropping.

"And out of all the people you know, you thought of me?"

"Yes, that seem crazy?"

"No, I am flattered. I would love to spend Halloween with you and your beautiful daughter," Philip said squeezing my hand.

"I wouldn't be keeping you from anything?"

"No. I had no plans other then watching scary movies and ordering a pizza," Philip grinned.

"Well, can you believe I love scary movies and pizza?"

"If you are lucky, I will let you come back to my place , and watch them. My TV is so big that you'll feel you are at movie theatre," Philip grinned.

"That sounds like plan," I said smiling at him.

_Could this man be more perfect? He loved scary movies too? And he was instantly bonding with Natalie? My head was telling me to be careful, but my heart was telling me something else. I been all alone the last two years, and now a successful good lucking guy was inviting back to his place? I knew I should not sleep with on the second date. Not on my wedding anniversary when I was lonely and vulnerable. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I was surprised when Andrea called me on Halloween morning, and invited me out for breakfast. I knew today was her late husband's wedding anniversary, and I was trying to give her some time. Although I had always planned to wait for her to call first. I did not want to look overly interested, and I wanted her to desire me. While calling her was the right thing to do, it would have gave Andrea control in the relationship. And I always to be in control. That was just who I was. _

So when Andrea finally called I was relieved. I was starting to think she might not call. And it was not that I could not have other girls. I could have, but unlike other guys I knew what I wanted when I saw it. One look in at Andrea in the office that day, and I knew I was going to have her. No questions about it. She was going to be mine, and her calling today brought me one step closer. The fact she was already letting meet her daughter was a huge step forward, and I knew this relationship was going right where I wanted it.

"So where you taking Natalie trick or treating?"

"That's the sad thing. I never made any plans. We live in an apartment, and there is no trick or treating," Andrea said softly.

"Do you have her a costume?"

"Yes, she is going to be Minnie Mouse," Andrea smiled putting Natalie in the car seat.

"That's cute. One of my friends is having a Halloween party if you want to take her,"I offered.

"Yes, you're a life saver," Andrea said wrapping her arms around me. She was going to be mine soon, I smiled.

"I'll take you back to your apartment, and you can get her ready," I said softly.

"Thank you again for being here today," Andrea said looking at be with those blue eyes.

_I placed my hand on hers. Feeling her fingers I noticed she still had on her wedding ring. I could not believe I had not notice it before. She probably did not wear it on our date, but did every other day. I was fine with wearing that ring until I put one on there in place of it. I would not be jealous of someone who was died. But I still did not like it. I had to be patient, I reminded myself._

"_Any time," I said squeezing her hands._

Andrea took Natalie in the apartment, and I went inside to wait. Looking at all the pictures of Andrea and Daryl was overwhelming. Her whole apartment was a shrine to her dead husband. I still had pictures of late wife and daughter, but not through out the whole house like she did.

Anything you wanted to know about her you could see through these pictures. Her wedding was at the justice peace, Daryl taught her to play the guitar, she had his name tattooed on her back somewhere, there was a picture of her and Daryl with the lead singer of Buckcherry, and many others of just him. No wonder, she had not dated much. One look in this apartment would scare most men off. Not me. I was taking in all these pictures for information I could use later. I knew being observant always paid off. I went and sat on the sofa before she got back. Looking nosey would not pay off, and I knew that from experience.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. If you are," I said looking at her. She changed shirts and put on more make up. She was wearing white fitted shirt that was see through. I could see her almost see her pink bra if I looked close enough, and I liked it. I wanted nothing more then to throw her on the sofa and rip the shirt off. But that would have wait until later. Much later.

"We're going to get candy?" Natalie smiled.

"Lots of candy for you," I said picking her up tickling her tummy. I was getting attached this little girl already.

"Not too much," Andrea smiled grabbing her house keys. She locked the apartment door, and Natalie walked over too me. Shetook my hand, and walked with me to the car.

"I want you to put me in the car seat," Natalie said smiling.

"I think she is taken with you," Andrea smiled.

"The feeling is mutual," I said looking at Andrea with a smile.

_She got in the car, and pulled me into a kiss. Her lips where so soft, and I could find myself getting lost in her. How did always fall in love so easy? Maybe I was in love with her the first time I saw her. All I knew was that once I gave her my whole heart there would be no going back._

"I am taken you too," Andrea said after she pulled away from the kiss.

"I feel the same way about you," I said driving us to the party.

_I could see the look of shock on Andrea's face when we pulled up to the house. The people I knew where rich, and it was a lot to take in for most people. I took her hand as we entered._

"Andrea, this is Lori and her boyfriend Martinez," I said introducing her to the hosts.

"You will have to excuse the mess. We just brought this house, and not been decorated yet," Lori said smiling at Andrea.

"It looks great," Andrea smiled.

"And this is Andrea's daughter Natalie," I said as Natalie ran off with one of the other kids.

"She is a doll. I see she meet our son Ross," Lori smiled.

"Where are they going?" Andrea asked looking concerned. I knew she never let her daughter out of her site.

"Probably to the bumpy house. It's right outside side," Lori said flipping her brown hair.

"We will go out there and watch her play," I told Andrea taking her hand.

_Andrea smiled and took my hand. I knew this was to much for her today, but I wanted her vulnerable. The weaker she got the more, the she would lean on. And the quicker I could have what I wanted._

"This is good for Nattie. Being around other kids, and enjoying the holiday day," Andrea said resting her head against mine.

"She is having a blast," I said taking Andrea's hand.

_I could have her tonight if I wanted too. I could feel Andrea letting her guards down. I wanted her too night, but I would wait. I had to wait, I reminded myself._


	5. Chapter 5

**9. Stop over thinking **

_The party at Philip's friend house was overwhelming. I could safely say Natalie had enough candy to last the next year. Why couldn't be with Daryl? We should be taking our daughter trick or treating. He shouldn't be dead. He should be here with me._

"Do want me to take you home? Or would you like to come over and watch movies? I can order that pizza," Philip offered.

Go home to a lonely house or send the evening with a handsome man? I could not be alone tonight. I was tired of being alone. Daryl would understand. I had to let go. And he wouldn't want be to be alone.

"Pizza sounds great. Thank you," I smiled looking into those brown eyes.

This was too good to be true, I thought. Don't over think it Andrea. He's not a serial killer. He owns a law firm, and he been to law school. He is a nice guy. Kendra knows him. You aren't doing anything wrong, I told myself.

Philip pulled up to his house, or mansion I would call it. About died of shock. How much money did Kendra's friends really have? This house would make no telling how many apartments.

"You live in a castle," Natalie said when Philip got her out the car.

"It's perfect for a princess like you," Philip smiled at her.

_He walked over and took my hand. Why did his hand have to feel so soft? Why did he have to be so sexy. It had been so long since I had sex. There had been no one since Daryl died. Maybe I should sleep with Philip. He was sexy, and he liked me. I could just do it, I thought._

"I have a guest room close to the living where Natalie can kids movies. Then you can watch some grown up movies. What is your favorite scary movie?"

"I like ones about Zombies," I smiled.

"I bet I have something about Zombies in collection. I'll be right," He smiled.

I took Natalie in the guest room and looked in the mirror. _I did not look too bad. I could do this, I thought. I was human, and I need a release. Sex would be good for you, I told myself. Yes, this was the only the second date, and you would look like a slut. But I did not see this relationship going anywhere. Nothing against Philip. But I already had the love of life. You did not get another. Only one soul mate. Only one man I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. That was Daryl. I could just have some fun. I deserved it._

Philip came in the guest room wearing glasses. He looked even sexier with them on, I thought.

"I ordered the pizzas. I assumed Natalie likes cheese," He said smiling.

"You know kids," I smiled.

"I also got Natalie some movies to pick from, and I found Zombie land. You like that one?"

"It's one of my favorites," I smiled.

We all ate pizza together in his kitchen, and I could tell Natalie was having a good time. She had already adopted Philip has her father. Poor guy was probably ready to run.

After dinner Natalie fell asleep watching kids movies in guest room. You can do this I thought. We were setting on his leather sofa and I moved closer. We cuddled up together and our feet were touching. This is your chance to move, I told myself.

"You look sexy with those glasses," I said touching his face.

"You are pretty sexy yourself," He said pressing his lips against mine. I returned his kiss closing my eyes. His hands when up and down my body. He slowly bottom the top of my blouse and removed my bra. He gently sucked my nipples, and I felt my body get warm all over. I knew I wanted him. Maybe if I could have someone hold me tonight I wouldn't dream of Daryl, I thought. He moved over, and starting kissing my neck this felt so right. I slowly reached for belt bucket and unzipped his pants. I can do this I told myself trying to relax by body.

" I think we should slow down," Philip whispered softly.

"Why? I want too," I said softly pulling him closer.

"I want too. Very much, but I think it will be better if we wait."

"I don't want wait," I insisted.

"I like you a lot Andrea, and I don't want to take advantage of you. I know you're missing Daryl today, and I don't want you to do anything you will regret," He said softly.

"I understand what you are saying. We'll get ready, and you can drive us home," I said buttoning up my shirt.

"Wait, I don't want you to go home. Natalie is already asleep. Why don't you just stay the night? I do what to have sex with you. Please don't feel rejected. I think if we wait you will know how much I really do care for you," He said his arms opened.

"I'll stay," I said wrapping my arms in his embrace.

_At least I would not have to sleep in my big bed alone, I thought as he took me back into his arms. He really was a true gentleman, I thought. I laid back on the sofa, and we watched the rest of the movie. When it was time for bed he loaned me one of his shirts, and fell asleep in his arms. I felt warm and safe. The fact that he refused to have sex with me made me like him more. Maybe, I could move on, I thought._

_10. Slow down_

Telling Andrea I wanted to slow down was the hardest thing I had to do.

I love sex, and I wanted to have her so much. But I had to ask myself did I want to have sex with Andrea once or several time?

I knew the answer was several times so I held back as she begged me to give it to her. I was staying in control, and that was the way it had to be. I loved seeing Andrea begging on the sofa like that. Grabbing on my pants. She had no reason to worry, I was going to be with me. Soon. I just needed to make sure I had her where I wanted her first.

Then I would give her the best night of her life, I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**11. Waking up**

_I woke up in Philip's arms, and felt safe. Last night I had not dreamed about Daryl. I could not decided if that was a good or bad thing. It was good because I woke up calm, but still I missed seeing Daryl. Even if it was only a dream. _

"You sleep good?" Philip asked looking at me with those brown eyes.

"That's the best sleep I have had in awhile," I said feeling my cheeks blush. How did this man have such effect on me? He was so charismatic I think he could get me to do about anything.

"Maybe that's a sign you should sleep over more," He smiled at me with those brown eyes.

"I would like that," I replied.

"What the rest of the weekend? You stay here with?"

"I would, but I have Natalie. She'll need a toddler bed," I told him.

"I can go get one and set up in the guest room. You two will be visiting a lot anyways. So I might as well have some things for Natalie here too," Philip said smiling.

He wanted to slow down, would not have sex with me, but now he wanted me to spend the weekend with him? This man was confusing, but somehow the way he said it made perfect sense. Only Philip could convince me this was a good idea.

"I'll spend the weekend with you, but I have to get home Sunday after. I have so much work to do all the office, and Tuesday I have to be in court all day," I said already feeling exhausted.

"Do you like being a lawyer?"

"Honestly, I would if I was not a mother. I am civil rights lawyer, so I know I make a difference. But I hate leaving Natalie with the nanny all the time. It's sad when strangers are telling you something your daughter did that day. Not that don't have a good nanny. I just hate missing out on everything. Then when I have to go on a business trip I have to send with either her uncle's house , grandparents, or with her aunt. I want to stay home with her, but being a single mom it's not possible," I said softly.

"Maybe you will be able to stay home with her soon," He said moving a piece of hair away from face.

Was he suggesting that we'd get married, and he would support me? If he proposes marriage right now, then I am running out the door, I decided. _Not even Philip could talk me into marrying someone I just meet. _

"I hope," I said feeling his soft lips kissing my neck. If he wasn't going to have sex with why must he keep teasing me? I could feel my underwear getting wet. He moved his lips from my neck onto my mouth, and I knew this man had me. I never thought I fall in love again, but maybe I was. Or it could only be lust. It was too soon too tell. _Whatever it was I knew Philip had power over me. _

**12. Sunday afternoon**

_The second date, and I had Andrea almost moved in. Things were moving right along the way I planned. Only now it was time for Andrea and Natalie to go home. I did not want to be alone in this big house. The thought crossed my mind if I should try to get her to stay longer. It would be testing the water to see how much control I actually had. I knew I could convince her to stay, but I decided against it. I did not want her to think I was moving to fast. _

"Thanks for everything, Philip," Andrea said gathering her things other. I had brought extra clothes for her and Natalie while they were here, and she was putting them in a plastic bag. Her blonde curls where falling in face, and she had on this white tee shirt that was fitted to her breasts. Looking at her was driving me insane. I could feel my dick getting hard.

"Anytime," I smiled.

"I haven't sleep this good since I can't remember when. If I did not have to work, I stay other night," She said her blue eyes glowing.

_The sleeping pills I put in your drink probably helped that, I thought. _

"_You feel safe here with me. In my bed," I whispered into her ears._

"Yes," She nodded.

"If you want to stay another night then stay," I said feeling her fingers run through my hair.

"I would if I did not have to work," She said her lips pressing against.

"You could borrow one of cars to drive to work," I offered my lips touching hers.

"But I have Natalie. Her nanny Lisa will at be at the apartment in the morning," She whispered.

"You have your cell phone. Just text the nanny and ask her to watch Natalie here. Unless you would rather go back to the apartment," I said coolly.

"No, I want to stay here with you," She said wrapping her arms around me.

"I am glad," I said taking the bag of clothes out of her hands.

"I want to stay forever in the castle, and be a princess," Natalie said laughing.

"You've got her spoiled already," Andrea said smiling.

_This was my family now, and I knew that Andrea would be moving about her apartment soon. I did not even have to ask her to stay. She wanted to stay on her own. She was mine now, and that was how she wanted._

**13. Daydreams**

_I was trusting Philip with everything. Maybe it was wrong, but I needed someone. I was tired of being alone. Natalie needed a father. And I needed someone to help me with this parenting. Daryl, why did you have to leave us? _

Natalie was watching a movie, Philip was cooking dinner, and I decided to take a bath. I started the water and crawled in. I was covered in warm water and closed my eyes.

_There he was. Daryl haunting me while I was awake now. His eyes where so beautiful and green. I wanted to be with him. I could not keep this up anymore. I let the water cover me._

"Andrea, what the fuck are you doing? You can't leave her behind," Daryl voice said.

"Please, I am tired of missing you. I tired to move on, but no one can take your place," I said feeling myself letting go.

"Our daughter needs you. Remember when I lost my mom in the house fire? How that shit mess with my head. Natalie needs you," Daryl from my daydream encouraged me.

I knew he was right, but I could not pull myself from the water. I had already lost control, and the water was still running.

"Don't give up Andrea. I am still alive. You can bet your ass that I'll be back for you and Nattie,"He said looking me with those green eyes.

_No your gone, and I am scared. How can I do this without you? The water was covering my face, and I was starting to lose air. I wanted to pull myself up but I couldn't._

_The next thing I knew I was laying on the bathroom floor in Philip's arms._

"You okay, Andrea?"

"Yeah. I guess I fell asleep in bathtub," I said leaving out the fantasy about Daryl. I did not want to think I was crazy. But almost drowning in the bathtub he probably already did.

"I had to do mouth to mouth. I thought you were gone for a minute there," Philip said touching my face.

"You saved my life," I said softly looking into his brown eyes.

"Let me take you to bed," He said picking me up in his strong arms.

"Stay with me," I begged as he placed me under the covers.

"I will. If you promise to stay here with me," He whispered.

_This was happening to fast, but he just saved my life. How could I say no after that? Did I want to say no? I did not want to say no. I wanted to be here with him. Philip was a lovely distraction. And right now that was what I needed. I wanted to fake love for hour or so. _

_I need to forget that Daryl was gone, and almost three years later I was still taking to him like he was here. I did not want to think about my almost suicide experience. I wanted to get lost in another person._

"Will you stay Andrea?"

"Yes," I said softly.

"_I'll take care of you," He promised._

_** 14. Giving in**_

_I was trying to hold out, but I couldn't. I wanted Andrea too bad._

_And I knew I was in control. She was like a lost kid. Sexy as hell, but completely weak. She needed me. Almost drowning herself night only proved that. Most guys would run from someone so broken. For me it was a turn on. _

_The weaker she was the more I could get her do what I pleased. She would be the perfect wife for me. I just have to keep her away from bathtubs and sharp objects, I thought._

"Will you stay?" Andrea asked. One look into her blue eyes I knew what she wanted. She wanted to fuck. It was written all over her face. How long had it been for her I wondered? Probably no one once since her husband died. A woman as sexy as that. How was it possible? It did not matter. She was mine now. Completely under my power after two dates. Andrea had no idea how long I looked for a woman that would surrender completely to me.

"You are going to live here? In my house?"

"Yes," Andrea agreed.

"I needed to make sure. Giving myself to someone physically is only something I do in a serious relationships. You have to be prepared to give yourself completely to me ," I whispered.

"You can have me," Andrea said laying on the bed.

_I quickly removed my clothes, and got on the bed with her. She was still covered in water from the bathtub. I started kissing her body all over. The wetness of her skin feeling cold against my body and lips. There was no going back now, I thought._

"Suck," I told her as my dick quickly got hard. I would be gentle with her tonight, but she was going to have to get used to taking orders from me.

She placed her mouth around it and gently went up and down. Her tongue moving around slowly.

"That's a good girl," I told her.

She laid back down when I told her too. And I slide my dick inside of her. She moaned as started to move up and down inside her. I kissed her tits as I continued to go deeper, and I pulled her legs in the air.

"Oh, Philip," She screamed her blonde hair falling on face. I like her hair messy like that. She always seem so perfect, but I knew the truth now. I had her.

"Get on top," I told before I could finish. I wanted to last awhile, I told myself.

Andrea slowly got on top on me and placed my dick inside her again. Our bodies felt perfect together. I placed both of my hands on her ass to control her movements. Making her faster and slower at my desire.

_She felt so good inside me, but then I saw it. _

_The tattoo on her lower back that said __**Daryl **__in black letters with a heart under it. I knew it was there from the pictures in her apartment, but seeing while we were fucking was frustrating._

_I took my hand off her ass, and placed it on her back coming the tattoo. I would not let a tattoo ruin my night, I told myself. No reason to be jealous of someone who is dead. He had his time, and now Andrea was mine. She would be my wife, and Natalie would be my daughter._

"Are you about to come?"

"Yes, baby. Are you close?" I asked Andrea.

"I am coming," She said digging her nails into my back.

"Me too," I said coming inside of her. Filling her up with my sperm felt right, and she did not even stop me.

I pulled her into my arms, and she kissed my cheek.

"You took care of me," Andrea said pushing the blonde curls from her face.

"I told you," I smiled.

"And now what are we?"

"We're together. I know it's fast, but I don't need anymore time. You are what I am looking for," I whispered.

"I know it's been a while, but I haven't moved on. I still need to talk about Daryl," She said.

"You know I am fine with that. I want to be here for you," I said touching her soft hair.

"You are," She smiled up at me.

"I'll make you happy. We can move in your stuff tomorrow," I promised.

"Let's wait to the weekend, okay? I just have so much stuff to do," She sighed.

"You won't have to move a finger. I'll hire people to much it for you," I offered.

"Okay. Just tell them not move any of my pictures or Daryl's stuff. I need to pack that up myself," She said softly.

"It's no problem. I can help you pack that up this Saturday," I told her.

"I have to do it on my own. You understand?"

"Yes, but I hope you will let me go with you," I said holding her in my arms.

"I'll think about it," Andrea said kissing my lips.

**15. Not right **

_I told Kendra about moving in with Philip, and she was excited for me. I left out the bathtub incident. That was a story for Philip and I only. But not everyone approved._

_Michonne my paralegal thought it was a terrible idea. _

"Philip Blake is a womanizer. You can do better then him, Andrea," Michonne warned me.

"People can change. He wants to have a real relationship with me," I objected.

"That may be true. But you should not move so fast. Two dates and you are already moving in with a stranger? Come on Andrea, you have a daughter to think about," She said handing me my coffee.

" I am thinking about Natalie. She already adores Philip. I have never seen her this happy. We aren't kids in high school. We are both grow adults that are deciding to have this relationship," I said wondering why I bothered with her opinion.

"I don't want to see you give up everything for a man. I worked at Philip's law firm and he has very few women employers. Other then that know it all Lori. He believes women should stay home and take care of children. He has every backwards views," Michonne told me.

"He might even be a Republican," I said teasing.

"Andrea, I am being serious. You are a good lawyer. Everyday you help people. Don't let him talk you into quitting something you are passionate about," She said.

_I thought back to when Philip asked me if I enjoyed my job. And I told him I wanted to stay home with Natalie. Maybe, that will happen he had said. But I knew he was a kind hearted man. He might be a little old fashion, but that did not mean he was evil._

"No one is talking me into anything. I am moving on._**It's been difficult since Daryl's body was never found, but I know he isn't coming back. He is dead. All I have are memories of now. I can't hear him laugh, see him smile, and he is not going to see Natalie grow up. **_Now I have found someone who is helping me move on. And I thought you be happy for me," I said feeling hurt.

"You are just jumping into this to fast. Slow down. Why don't you go on a date with my friend Rick? He is someone you can trust. I know you two would be a perfect match," Michonne said sternly.

"I am in committed relationship now. Besides he is a police officer right? I can't date another person that I will have to worry about all the time," I said softly.

"Maybe, you don't go out with Rick. But don't move in with this guy. He gave me a bad feeling when I worked at his law firm. He is one of those rich people, who thinks he can buy whatever he wants. He is trying to buy you," Michonne said.

"I am not for sale. Not that he is trying to buy me. And while appreciate your concern I can make up my own mind about Philip," I said throwing the rest of my lunch in the trash.

"There is something off about him, Andrea. I don't know what, but there is," Michonne said leaving the room.

_What could be wrong with the man who saved my life. She had no idea about how far gone I was. Being with Philip I felt normal. I was not giving that up. Not for anything. I needed him. _


	7. Chapter 13

**16. Packing up**

_Philip refused to let me go the apartment by myself to pack Daryl's things He was worried with good reason after the bathtub incident. So Kendra agreed to come along with me._

"I can't not believe you are actually doing this," Kendra said as we worked on packing up Daryl's things.

"I know. For so long I have been waiting for him to come back," I said looking into her brown eyes.

"It's understand. They weren't able to recover Daryl's body. So without burying him, you did not get the closure you needed," She said placing her arms on my shoulder.

"I know. I thought all these years I find it was a mistake, and somehow Daryl survived," I said looking at the ground.

"Everyone wanted that for. Some miracle would bring Daryl home to you and Natalie," Kendra said pulling on her blonde hair.

"No miracles happening here. Although finding Philip has been heaven sent," I told her.

"I told you that he was perfect for you," She smiled.

"Yes, and Natalie adores him. Philip brushes her hair every night and it is so sweet."

"Is that why you are moving in so fast?"

"Yeah. Natalie helped me make up my mind. I thought this would give her a real chance at a family," I said.

"You are doing the right thing," Kendra reassured me.

"He is a good man, right?"

"The best. Why do you ask?"

"This girl I work with Michonne does not think to highly of him. Called him a drunk, womanizer, and a sexist," I said looking for Kendra's honest answer.

"That's because she was fired at his firm. There was this sexual harassment against Philip and some of the other men at his law firm," Kendra said softly.

"What happened?"

"Maggie , a former employee, sued them for making unwanted sexual advances at her. It was at a work party. Everyone had to much to drink, and Maggie was barely wearing anything. But it was all innocent," Kendra said.

"Did she win?"

"No. She lost, and probably wish she would have taken to the settlement that was offered. Philip only offered it because he did not want the negative attention her claim brought to the firm," Kendra said taping a box.

"Was Michonne suing him too?"

"No, she was the only witness for Maggie. She claimed she saw Philip put something in Maggie's drink," Kendra said.

"I don't Michonne well, but she does not seem like she would lie,"

"For the amount of money they would be getting anyone would lie. If you ask me it was a setup from day one."

"You are probably right. Philip is so attractive he would not have to drug anyone. And know for a fact how kind-hearted he is," I replied.

"And you have to know I would not set you up with a psychopath or womanizer," Kendra said.

"Your right. I trust you're judgment completely," I replied.

_I took one last look at my empty apartment. I was leaving this part of my life forever. I would be starting a new life with Philip. But I knew Daryl would stay with me whenever I went. _


	8. Chapter 7

**18. Afterglow**

_**Moving out of the apartment helped me let go of Daryl. But he was not gone completely. When everyone was sleeping I have these daydreams where he would visit me. I knew he would always haunt me.**_

"_You shouldn't be moving my things," Daryl said._

_You are not real. You are dream. But why do you feel so real?_

"_You are not here. You're gone," I said out loud._

"_Don't be a dumb bitch. You are smarter then this. You feel it in your heart. You know I would not die. I could not leave you and Natalie behind," His dirty blonde hair was falling in face. His was wearing ripped jeans and a black Gun n' Roses shirt. I could see his bright green eyes. On his arm was the black bracelet I given in him in high school. _

_Why did my daydreams have to seem so real?_

"_I know you didn't want to, but you died," I said out loud to my vision._

"_No. I am out there Andrea. And this Philip guy is wrong for you. He shouldn't be in bed with my wife. And pretending to be a father to my child. That's my fucking child, and you belong to me," Daryl yelled._

_This isn't real. You are in bed with Philip, and Daryl is gone. This is a hallucination. Wake yourself up, I told myself._

"_I am sorry. I am so sorry," I screamed. Then I felt a hand touching my back. _

"Andrea, you are all right?" A soft voice said waking me.

I looked into Philip's brown eyes that were filled with concern.

"You are save. Here with me," He said touching my back.

"I'm sorry. I had another hallucination. Daryl was upset that I was living with you. You must think I am nut job," I said moving closer to him.

"No, you went through a lot. And no one can say how long it takes to grieve. But remember that ghost of Daryl is you. I know you feel guilty for moving in. You don't have too," He whispered.

" I don't deserve you," I smiled up at Philip.

"You do, Andrea. You deserve happiness. We both do," He said.

"How did you let go? You seem to have it together?"

"Honestly, I was lost until you got here. You and Natalie have brought me back to life. If I lost you two then I would go crazy," He said putting his hands on my face.

"You won't. I am not leaving you ever," I promised looking into his brown eyes.

**19. Almost perfect**

_The hallucinations Andrea had of Daryl didn't bother me. I did not mind that sometimes she would wear his old tee shirts or look at pictures of him. The tattoo was not a big issue for me anymore. Although I tired to fuck wear a tank top so I did not have to see it during sex._

What bother me was Andrea's dedication to her job. She worked more then I did. And I owned a law firm. _Not only that she was always taking on these pro-bono cases_. Some weeks I would not see her at all because she travel for court cases. More then anything I wanted her to quit her job. She did not need to work. I had more then enough money to support her.

"Could you drop Natalie off at her Uncle Merle's for me?" Andrea asked packing her suitcase again.

"Can't she stay here? The nanny could watch her while I am at work, and I could take care of her the rest of time," I suggested.

"No. Because I already told her uncle she could go down there, and I gave Lisa the week off," Andrea said annoyed.

"Lisa is useless. She is always wanting a week off and expects to still get paid," I said feeling aggravated myself.

_Andrea had no idea how close I was to throwing that damn suitcase, and telling her that she wasn't going anywhere. But I held it in. Losing control would cost me everything. She would do what I want._

"She is a normal twenty year old with college classes. I can't fire her. No daycare will work around my hours. And don't expect you to watch her every night. She is not your daughter after all," Andrea said trying to hurt me.

"If her mother was here more, then you would not need Lisa. I think you should fire her. She is not doing her job right. Half the time she is on her cell phone," I said grabbing Andrea's arm.

"I can't deal with this right now," Andrea pushing my hand off of her.

_She was going to leave and not come back. I could see it in her eyes. I had to pull myself together. Mind games were the best way to get what you wanted, and Andrea did not know I still had one card to play. I was not going to let her leave. I would guilt her into staying._

"I am sorry. Just stay home this week. We could go on a vacation. The three of us. We could go to Florida. Take Natalie to Disney World. Go visit your sister. When she called the other day, she said she be at your parent's house this weekend," I said calmly.

"You talk to Amy?"

"Yes, she called the house yesterday. I guess your office gave her this number. Or maybe Kendra. Anyways she called, and wanted to know if Natalie got her birthday present in the mail," I said looking in Andrea's eyes.

"I forget Natalie's birthday is this Friday," She whispered.

The anger that was on her face left and I could see guilt feeling in her eyes. I made her feel ashamed, and that was exactly what I planned. She would not being going anywhere. Not without me, I thought.

"I was trying to tell you," I said softly.

"Thank you. I'll call John and see if he will take this case for me. He wanted in the first place. I can fax him the notes," She said touching my hands.

"You can use my fax machine," I offered.

"Yes. Then I'll call Merle. I am sure we can arrange another visit that is not on her birthday. I did not even plan her a party. What type of mom am I?"

"One who works too much. You need to cut back some," I whispered in her ear.

"You're right. And we should take that trip. I haven't seen my sister in forever," Andrea half smiled.

_I knew I had grabbed her arm tight, and that scared her. I was capable of worst. But as long as she stayed in line everything would be fine. She needed to go want I said. I knew what was best for her. _

"I was wanting to meet your family. I wish you could meet my parents. My mom would have loved you. But they are both dead," I said softly.

"My family will love you. My sister Amy is going to eat you up," She smiled.

"I'll book the plan tickets," I said kissing her cheek.

**20. If I wasn't a mother**

_I was in Florida visiting with my sister when my cell phone rang. It was from John Campbell, the lawyer who took on my court cases this week. _

"I have take this," I told Amy walking into the other room.

"Thank you for giving up that cases with the retail chain. My client got a three million dollar settlement, and I made partner," John boasted.

"That's great. I couldn't miss my daughter's birthday," I said quietly.

"Well, if you took the case they would have been offering you the partnership. You kill in the court room," he replied.

"If I wasn't a mother I love to own up my own firm," I told him.

"I understand. We're just hoping you don't quit once you marry that big shot boyfriend of yours," John teased.

"We're not even engaged. Thanks again for covering for me," I said wishing I would have been the one who won the case. I had done all the work and John got all the credit.

But Philip was right. I needed to make Natalie's birthday special. I looked over and saw Natalie in Amy's arms. Philip was helping my dad with the grill. The two were laughing. Philip was captivating everyone. I could tell my dad was impressed.

I walked over to Amy who was braiding Natalie's hair.

"He is so cute," Amy giggled.

"I know," I whispered.

"How long have you been together now?"

"Almost five months," I said looking at my sister.

"He is going to propose this weekend," Amy beamed.

"What makes you say that?"

"Come on, he took you to here to meet dad. He going to ask for your hand in marriage. I can tell he is old fashion like that," Amy said blue eyes dancing.

"What do you think I should say?"

"_I say yes. He is handsome, smart, charming, and he is great with Natalie. But you need to decide for yourself. If you having to second guess maybe you shouldn't," Amy said gently. She gave Natalie a kiss who walked over to Philip._

"It's not easy like before. I have to consider Natalie. It's not just whether I love him or not," I told my sister.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do," I realized it in the moment.

"That's all that matters," Amy smiled.

_I took another drink of my diet coke. I was going to tell Philip I loved him. And when I went back to work I could back on my hours. So I could have more moments like this. Losing Daryl made me realize how important family was. This was my second chance._


	9. Chapter 8

**21. Going home**

Leaving my dad and sister behind was not easy. My mom was gone a business trip so we promised to come back soon. Through out the trip I wondered if Philip was going to propose, but he didn't. I felt a little let down to my surprise. _But we had only been together five months. We had plenty of time. _

"We should go on more trips together," Philip said when we got home

"I'll be glad to be back," I said getting out my laptop. I knew I had a hundred work e-mails.

"What if you quit working Andrea, and stayed home with Natalie? You are having to pay so much for childcare," Philip said annoyed I was already back at work.

"I would consider it if we were in a more serious relationship," I said softly staring at the computer screen .

"Like if we were married?"

"Yes, but we haven't even said I love you yet," I said looking at Philip.

"Well, I love you," He replied pulling me close into his arms. Then he closed my laptop.

"I love you too. No one has cared for me the way you have. And Natalie adores you," I blushed.

"I have waited so long to hear those words come out of your mouth," Philip grinned.

"Couldn't have been that long. We've only been together five months," I said blushing.

"I knew that moment I saw you," Philip whispered pulling me closer.

I found myself getting lost in his kisses, and the softness of his skin. Any doubts I had went away with the touch of his hands. He took me to the bedroom and placed me on the bed.

"I am going to fuck your sweet ass," He whispered.

My body tighten as he placed his dick inside my hole. At first it hurt, but I relaxed as he pushed harder.

"Oh," I moaned. He could tell that it was painful, but it did not stop. I grabbed a pillow.

"Say you love me," He said.

"I love you," I repeated.

"Say you love Philip," He said pressing himself harder inside me.

"I love Philip," I said looking into those warm brown eyes.

"And I love you, Andrea," He pumping his dick inside me one last night.

I laid down on the bed covered in his sperm. I really should shower I thought.

Philip was up, and knew he was heading to the kitchen to grab a beer. One of the few flawless he had was drinking to much.

"Would you get me a water?"

"Yes," He replied coming back with a bottled water.

"I just need to go get my pill," I said reaching for the bottle.

"What are you taking?"

"Birth control pills. So we don't get any surprises," I smiled heading to bathroom to get the pills.

" I didn't know you where on the pill," He said softly.

"Yes, that's why we don't have to use condoms," I grinned at him.

"I am going to check on Natalie, and then I'll come to bed. You need to get your rest. I have a big day planned," He smiled at me.

"Goodnight Philip," I said turning out that light.

_Today had been wonderful, but I was tired from the trip. I knew for sure Philip was going to ask me to marry him in Florida. We were sitting watching the fireworks at Disney World, and I was certain he was going to ask. But he didn't. It was better he didn't, I decided. There was no reason to rush this relationship. Although I had fallen so hard. I would have said yes._


	10. Chapter 10

**22. Birth control**

_I had no idea Andrea was taking the pill. She should had told me, I thought. What else was she keeping from me? Why did she not want to have a baby with me?_

The more I thought about it, I felt angry. Had I not done everything for this girl? Treated her daughter like my own? Let her move in. Listen to all those stories about her late husband.

Maybe Lori was right. Andrea thought she could live here rent free until something better came along. That's why she had been putting all those hours in at work. She wanted to promoted, and leave. She never took us serious. Was this possible? Could have she been playing me from day one? Was she already seeing someone else? I saw she called someone named John in her phone. I knew he worked with her, but it was not impossible she was seeing him too. Still it seem unlikely. Andrea was with me most of the time or Natalie. And she went out it was with Kendra. Besides the way she was with me. No way was she faking. Andrea was a lot of things. _Actress was not one of them_.

Most likely Andrea did not want to have a baby right now, but the only problem was I did. I could ask her to stop taking the pills. That would be the right thing to do, but I never did the right thing. _I did what benefited myself._

"I am going to go the gym," Andrea told me.

"Are you taking Natalie?"

"Yes, to the daycare there."

"Okay, I am going to run a few errands then you can have your surprise," I said grinning.

"What is this surprise?"

"You will have to wait," I smiled.

Andrea kissed me goodbye, and put Natalie in the car seat. I waited until she pulled her car out the driveway. Then I headed to one of the local pharmacies where one of my friends worked.

"This isn't _right_," Milton said holding the pills.

"You don't have to preach ethics to me Milton. Just find pills that look like the ones in here that I can replace her birth control with," I said feeling annoyed.

"Here. These are caffeine pills. They look identical to her birth control. But I am hoping you won't do this. Sleeping pills are one thing. This is going to far," He said handing me the box of pills.

"Thank you," I said paying for the pills. I drove home and replaced the ones in the boxes with these. I wrote down the name of the caffeine pill I brought, and threw the box out into the trash. And then took the trash out. _I would not take any chances of getting caught._


	11. Chapter 19

**22. Birth control**

_I had no idea Andrea was taking the pill. She should had told me, I thought. What else was she keeping from me? Why did she not want to have a baby with me?_

The more I thought about it, I felt angry. Had I not done everything for this girl? Treated her daughter like my own? Let her move in. Listen to all those stories about her late husband.

Maybe Lori was right. Andrea thought she could live here rent free until something better came along. That's why she had been putting all those hours in at work. She wanted to promoted, and leave. She never took us serious. Was this possible? Could have she been playing me from day one? Was she already seeing someone else? I saw she called someone named John in her phone. I knew he worked with her, but it was not impossible she was seeing him too. Still it seem unlikely. Andrea was with me most of the time or Natalie. And she went out it was with Kendra. Besides the way she was with me. No way was she faking. Andrea was a lot of things. _Actress was not one of them_.

Most likely Andrea did not want to have a baby right now, but the only problem was I did. I could ask her to stop taking the pills. That would be the right thing to do, but I never did the right thing. _I did what benefited myself._

"I am going to go the gym," Andrea told me.

"Are you taking Natalie?"

"Yes, to the daycare there."

"Okay, I am going to run a few errands then you can have your surprise," I said grinning.

"What is this surprise?"

"You will have to wait," I smiled.

Andrea kissed me goodbye, and put Natalie in the car seat. I waited until she pulled her car out the driveway. Then I headed to one of the local pharmacies where one of my friends worked.

"This isn't _right_," Milton said holding the pills.

"You don't have to preach ethics to me Milton. Just find pills that look like the ones in here that I can replace her birth control with," I said feeling annoyed.

"Here. These are caffeine pills. They look identical to her birth control. But I am hoping you won't do this. Sleeping pills are one thing. This is going to far," He said handing me the box of pills.

"Thank you," I said paying for the pills. I drove home and replaced the ones in the boxes with these. I wrote down the name of the caffeine pill I brought, and threw the box out into the trash. And then took the trash out. _I would not take any chances of getting caught._


	12. Chapter 11

**24. Runaway**

_I was looking at an e-mail from John on my laptop. He had invited me to an office party for Valentine's day, and there was other online asking about the Carter case. I was writing an e-mail to reply to his message when I Philip looking over me._

"You communicate with this John guy a lot," He turned up his nose.

"Well, aren't you observant?"

"You two seem to have some sort of relationship," Philip said in a harsh tone.

"A work a relationship. He is now my boss," I snapped back.

_Philip acting like a jealous high school boy was getting on my last nerve. I had never given a reason not to trust me. Why start now? _

"So you two were never intimate?"

I should have know the sex talk would come up. Why do men always want to know how many people you have slept with? _My past relationships had nothing to do with him. I did not have any desire to know about his._

"No. I have only been with three people. Daryl, Shane, and you," I said shutting my laptop.

"In that order?"

"Yes," I said softly touching his hand.

"But, I thought Shane was your boyfriend first," He looked confused.

"That's right. But I was with Daryl first. And this is not a story I am ashamed of. We were young and curious about sex. I wanted to lose my virginity to someone I cared about, and we all had to many beers. Shane suggested we had a threesome, and we did. Daryl went first then Shane," I looked into his brown eyes searching for condemnation.

"That surprises me," He smiled.

"They did not do anything together. It was just me with two guys. I was both of their first too. We were only fifteen. You think I am dirty, don't you?"

"No, I know how much those two guys meant too you. It nice that you had two people who cared about you. My first was repulsive. It was at frat party with a girl I barely knew," He said softly.

"That's interesting story. You waited until college?"

"I wasn't always the charming and handsome man I am today. In high school I was a little shy," He whispered.

_How could someone as attractive as Philip ever have trouble hooking up with women? He was really a very pretty boy, and I caught myself staring at him all the time. That's why I could not be mad at him. Even over his new found jealous. _

"That's is hard to believe," I smiled at him.

"You know what makes it worst?"

"What?"

"I had sex with her in the bathroom. My first time was by a toilet," He laughed.

"We are never doing it by the toilet," I grinned.

"I bet I could have you in the bathroom if I wanted you," He purred.

"You can pretty much have me anywhere. But right now I have to get some work done," I said looking over at my laptop.

_There was never enough hours in the day, I thought. I knew Philip wanted me to go out to dinner with Natalie. But that vacation to see my family put me behind._

"You should caught up on your work. I'm going to take Natalie out for pizza. Would you like me to bring you something back?"

"A salad," I smiled at him_. He was not perfect, but he tried. I should be flattered he was jealous of John. Jealous was a normal emotion. _

"No problem. And keep Friday open. We are going to have a special night together," He said kissing my cheek.

"I promise I will be all yours," I said looking into those soft brown eyes again.

"I love you. I can't wait till Friday," He said getting his car keys.

I watched as he and Natalie walked out to the car together. I continued working for awhile after they were gone, but suddenly I felt tired. I'll take a little break, I decided.

_I laid down on the sofa and slowly closed my eyes. There he was again. Daryl haunting my dreams._

"_Andrea," dream Daryl whispered._

"_You're back," I smiled._

"_Don't marry him. Take Natalie and runaway as fast you can," Daryl warned me._

"_How did you know I was thinking about marriage?"_

"_Because I know you. We are supposed to be together. This guy is a fucking asshole. I promise you," Daryl looked at me with his green eyes._

"_What has he done wrong? Please tell me," I said taking a long look at his face. Then suddenly I heard a knock at the door. I moved up off the sofa and opened the door for Philip whose hands were full with a to go box of food for me._

"We brought you dinner," Natalie said with a smile.

"Thank you," I said smiling at her.

"We missed you," Philip said pulling me into a kiss.

"You too," I replied.

_I took the box out of his hands, and went to the kitchen table. Why did I have to wake up before Daryl finished his sentence? Was he trying to warn me from the gave? No, there are no such things as ghosts. You are just feeling guilty because you want Philip to propose. That's why you are dreaming about Daryl again. Nothing more then that, I told myself._


	13. Chapter 12

**25. New beginnings**

I was curled up with Philip in bed. Everything seem perfect. His warm body covered me, and I was submerged in happiness. We had just made love twice, and I felt like nothing could go wrong. That is until I close my eyes and saw Daryl in my dreams. His ghost appearance always made me second guess my relationship with Philip.

"_You did not leave him," Daryl said to me in my dreams._

"_I know. I am happy here. I am sorry," I said looking into those pale green eyes feeling guilty._

"_You wanted to know why I think you should leave the relationship with what his name again?"_

"_It's Philip, and yes I want to know why I should leave," I said moving closer to him._

"_You should leave Philip because it's not a real relationship. Everything has been to easy. That's how you know he can't be trusted," His hands were on my face._

"_Not everyone can do what you did for me. That miscarriage I went through was horrible, and you were there for me the whole time," I whispered._

"_I remember convincing you that going to the hospital was the right thing to do, and I told your mom that was my baby," His green eyes glowed. _

"_You were brave. Putting all your jealous aside to make sure I was safe," I replied._

_Daryl's hand was touching mine now. I could feel him moving closer. Please let this me real, I hoped._

"_I did not care that the baby was Shane's. I only wanted to make sure you were safe, and I tried to save that baby too," Daryl said grabbing my hand._

"_I know," I replied._

"_Has Philip done anything like that? Would he sacrifice everything for your happiness?"_

"_I think he would," I whispered._

"_Even if that is true. He can't love you like I love you," Daryl said his lips touching mine suddenly. I could feel the softness of his tongue touching mine. I was overcome with desire. His hands were moving up and down my body. He was placing on our bed at the apartment. _

"_Stay with me this time," I yelled._

Suddenly I could feel someone shaking me. My whole body was moving, but I kept my eyes closed. I did not want to wake up. I didn't want to let go of Daryl _yet. Could I not have just a few more minutes?_

"Wake up, Andrea. I am here," I heard a voice say loudly.

I opened my eyes to see Philip's soft brown eyes looking into mine. I touched his face with the back of my hand.

"Another nightmare?"

"Yes. I wish I could stop dreaming about him," I said softly.

"It's over now. You are safe with me," Philip whispered kissing my hair.

"I love Daryl. I always will. But I have decided to let go. He isn't coming back. I want to start a new life with you. He want me to be happy, and you are the only man who has made me smile since his death," I said pulling him closer.

"I am going to do everything I can to keep that smile on your face," Philip whispered.

_I looked over at the clock. It was seven o'clock in the morning. I really did not feel like going to work today. I wanted to stay in bed with Philip. But I had planned to take a three day week so I knew I had to go in for at least a few hours._

"Make love to me," I said smiling at him.

"You don't have to ask me twice," He said covering me with body.

_I felt him move up and down inside me. I could do this. Philip was amazing in everyway. He was a great lover, and he would be an good father to Natalie. I could spend the rest of my life making love with this handsome man, I told myself. But I still miss Daryl. That would never go a way._

**26. Always mine**

_Andrea woke up screaming this morning. And everything had gone according to plan. I did not hide her the sleeping pill into her glass of milk she drinks before bed. I wanted her to remember that she needed me. I was the one who had been helping her. Waking up in my arms after one of her dreams about Daryl did just that._

"You want me to drive you to work?"

"Thank you," Andrea smiled at me with those blue eyes.

"It's no problem. I gave the nanny the day off, and I going to spend the whole day with Natalie," I smiled.

"Who is going to watch her tonight while we go out?"

"Kendra agreed too. Jeff is out of town visiting his brother," I replied.

"It sounds like you have everything planned out," Andrea said taking my hand.

_She had no idea how much had actually gone into tonight. Everything was done to ensure that I would get a yes from her after my marriage proposal. Then Andrea and Natalie would finally belong to me. I would have a family again. After losing mine in that car accident I knew I was the only person who deserved to have both Andrea and Natalie. And I was not leaving anything up to chance. I was going to take what should be mine. No questions asked._

"You ready?" I asked Andrea grabbing the car keys.

"Yes, but I want to stay home with you so bad," She said brushing her blonde curl away from her face.

_She looked amazing in the tan colored dress she was wearing. The dress was tight in all the right places. I wanted nothing more then to rip it off of her, and fuck her again in the living room before I took her to work. _

"We will be together soon. And you have to go to work so I can get everything ready," I grinned.

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"No, but it's going to life changing," I said smiling at her.

"You are life changing," She replied.

I carried Natalie out to the car and Andrea followed us. Once I got Natalie all buckled up in her car seat we were on the way. I keep staring at Andrea's body in that dress. Later, tonight I told myself.

"I love you," Andrea said kissing me goodbye.

"I love you too," I whispered.

She walked over and opened the car door to kiss Natalie one last time.

"I'll text you as soon I get everything done at work," Andrea said.

"I'll be waiting," I said as she closed the door.

_In a few more hours I would be asking her to be my wife. I could not wait. Andrea had to say yes. I would not accept no as an answer. She was meant to mine. Always mine._


	14. Chapter 14

**27. Surprises **

_After work I was surprised when Kendra came and picked me up. Maybe this was my surprise? A girls night with Kendra? But he said he was talking me out. _

_She pulled her car up to the Jagged Edge, my favorite hair salon. I got out of the car and looked her curiously. _

"What is going on?"

"Philip is treating us to some much needed girl time," She smiled.

"Then he is taking me out. You know where?"

"I can't tell," She smiled at me.

"Give me a hint?"

"No clues. But you are going to love it," She reassured me as we walked into the salon.

"Are you ladies ready to be pampered?" The a lady with dark hair working front desk asked us. We nodded as she lead us back the room where we would be getting massages.

_There were two women massage therapists who did an excellent job of relaxing us. Laying on the table having my back rubbed I felt completely relaxed. What could be better then this? We were treated to pedicures, manicures, facials, and got our make done. Finally a nice girl named Jami curled my hair._

"Special occasion?" She asked running the curling my hair.

"Date with my boyfriend," I smiled.

"Maybe he is going to propose tonight," Jami smiled like she known me all my life.

"I think he is," I said softly.

"Well, we having you looking amazing," She said spraying my hair with hairspray.

I looked in the mirror and I felt amazing. _I had not gotten this dressed up since I went to a military ball with Daryl. I remember the gold dress I wore with hair styled in lose curls. Daryl had on a black suit, and Natalie came with us wearing a dress similar to mine. Funny, how things change._

"That was a lot of fun," Kendra said as we headed to her car.

"So really no clues to want is going on?"

"Not one," She said pulling up to the Philip's house.

There Philip was setting up against a motorcycle holding flowers. He looked so sexy in a brown leather jacket. His light brown hair was flawing in his face, and he look on his face like he knew exactly what he wanted. He going to ask, and I needed to come up with answer. I was sure that I would say yes, but now that it was actually happened everything felt surreal. I took a deep breathe and opened the car door. Walking over to him I felt butterflies in my stomach. _I had never been this nervous. _


	15. Chapter 15

**27. Surprises **

_After work I was surprised when Kendra came and picked me up. Maybe this was my surprise? A girls night with Kendra? But he said he was talking me out. _

_She pulled her car up to the Jagged Edge, my favorite hair salon. I got out of the car and looked her curiously. _

"What is going on?"

"Philip is treating us to some much needed girl time," She smiled.

"Then he is taking me out. You know where?"

"I can't tell," She smiled at me.

"Give me a hint?"

"No clues. But you are going to love it," She reassured me as we walked into the salon.

"Are you ladies ready to be pampered?" The a lady with dark hair working front desk asked us. We nodded as she lead us back the room where we would be getting massages.

_There were two women massage therapists who did an excellent job of relaxing us. Laying on the table having my back rubbed I felt completely relaxed. What could be better then this? We were treated to pedicures, manicures, facials, and got our make done. Finally a nice girl named Jami curled my hair._

"Special occasion?" She asked running the curling my hair.

"Date with my boyfriend," I smiled.

"Maybe he is going to propose tonight," Jami smiled like she known me all my life.

"I think he is," I said softly.

"Well, we having you looking amazing," She said spraying my hair with hairspray.

I looked in the mirror and I felt amazing. _I had not gotten this dressed up since I went to a military ball with Daryl. I remember the gold dress I wore with hair styled in lose curls. Daryl had on a black suit, and Natalie came with us wearing a dress similar to mine. Funny, how things change._

"That was a lot of fun," Kendra said as we headed to her car.

"So really no clues to want is going on?"

"Not one," She said pulling up to the Philip's house.

There Philip was setting up against a motorcycle holding flowers. He looked so sexy in a brown leather jacket. His light brown hair was falling in his face, and he look on his face like he knew exactly what he wanted. He going to ask, and I needed to come up with answer. I was sure that I would say yes, but now that it was actually happened everything felt surreal. I took a deep breathe and opened the car door. Walking over to him I felt butterflies in my stomach. _I had never been this nervous. _


	16. Chapter 16

**28. LAST FOREVER**

_The look on Andrea's face said it all. She was overwhelmed. If I asked her to marry me now I knew the answer would be no. Everything happened so fast, and I don't believe Andrea thought this relationship would last forever. She wanted someone to be there for her, and the idea of marrying someone who was not Daryl was inconceivable. Lucky, for me I had the rest of the night to convince her. And I could. I had a way of getting people to do what I want._

"Sunflowers," She smiled taking them from my hand.

"I figured I needed to find you a special flower that will remind you of me," I said grinning.

"I love them," Her blues shinning.

"You like the bike?"

"Yes, I never took you for one to ride a motorcycle," She replied.

"You thought I was too boring to own a motorcycle, huh?"

"I am used to you surprising me by now. I had one once, but I had to sell it," She said softly.

_Her voice had a sadness to it. She was thinking about her past with Daryl, and I knew I would be able to use her sadness to my advantage._

"You will never have to worry about that again. I am going to take care of you, and Natalie," I promised.

"Natalie? I am guessing Kendra is inside with her. I am going take these flowers in, and say goodbye to Natalie before we go," She said running holding her flowers.

"Hurry back," I whispered.

I watched her ass in those tight jeans. Her body was amazing, and soon I be fucking my fiancée. About twenty minutes later she finally came back out. I knew she was talking things over with Kendra. Lucky for me, I knew she was on my side.

"I am back," She smiled.

"Here," I said giving her a helmet to put on.

"You know it's going to mess up my hair," Andrea teased.

"Andrea, you are so lovely. And you could not look bad if you wanted to," I said as she got on the bike.

_She wrapped her arms around me, and held tight as started the motorcycle. I could tell this felt as right to her as it did to me. Our bodies seemed to be made for each other, and this was a moment that neither one of us wanted to end. She would be mine, I thought._

_We enjoyed a nice meal at Melting Pot_ _where she let me dip her food in the cheese fondue, and place it in her mouth._

"You know I love you to share food with you," Andrea said wiping the cheese of her mouth. We had strawberries for dessert, and she dipped it in chocolate feeding it to.

"Aren't they yummy?"

"Very," I smiled.

"You ready for your surprise?"

"You haven't done enough?"

"Close your eye Andrea," I commanded her.

She closed her eyes and I put the concert tickets in her hand.

"Open them," I said after she felt my hands against hers. She looked down at the tickets and she looked like a kid on Christmas.

"You know how long I have wanted to see Fleetwood Mac? I love Stevie Nicks. You have no idea how much this means to me," She said hugging me.

"I do anything for you. I love you more then anything," I whispered.

"I love you too," She replied.

"We better get going to the concert," I smiled.

_I was very pleased how happy she was. Good thing I had Kendra to give me all the information I needed. _

"How did you I loved Fleetwood Mac?"

"That Stevie Nicks shirt you wear all the time. Besides I saw how happy you were when Stevie was on _The American Horror _story that night we were watching it," I lied thinking quick.

"You never miss anything do you?"

"Never," I said taking her hand.

_When we got to the concert I was the good boyfriend and brought her an overpriced concert. I held her in my arms as she singed along to her favorite songs Dreams, Go your own way, Landslide, and several others. In between songs she reach up and kiss me still wearing that silly smile. She was beyond happy, I thought._

"Thank you," She said when it was over.

"I am glad I could make you happy," I replied taking her hand as we walked through the crowd. I was confident that when we got back to the house she would say yes now.


	17. Chapter 17

**29. Yes**

_The evening had been wonderful. I was sure Philip was going to ask me to marry him. He had been hinting at it enough. Talking about how I should quit my job when we got married. At first I was not sure I would say yes. But then he took me on the motorcycle which reminded me of Daryl in a good way. And the concert was amazing. I kept thinking during the show he was going to ask, but he didn't. I knew it was only a matter of time before he would. I also knew the answer now._

We rode the motorcycle back the house, and we walked in the living room I was stunned.

There were enough sunflowers to fill up a floral shop, and candles were light everywhere. It looked so beautiful, and I could hear my favorite Stevie Nicks song Leather and Lace playing in the background. And there was little Natalie wearing a sunflower dress looking like an angel. He was going to ask me now. I knew.

"Andrea, I have been carrying something in pocket for a while now," Philip grinned getting on his knees.

Speechless, I just smiled at him. I could not find any words.

"_I am asking you here. Because this will be our new home. And I wanted to Natalie present when I asked so you know how much I love her too. I want us to be a family. I have loved you since the day you slammed the door in face on our first date. I asked your father's permission when we were in Florida. So will you marry me Andrea? Will you be mine?"_

"Yes," I said tears coming to my eyes.

He placed the beautiful oval shaped diamond ring on my finger. I could not believe how happy I finally was. Philip, Natalie, and I would be a family.

"Does this mean I can call him daddy, now?" Natalie asked me.

"Yes," I said smiling up at Philip.

"Yes," She screamed.

Philip and I both smiled at each other.

"We better get you to bed," I told Natalie.

"And I will be waiting on you, fiancée," Philip smiled.

"I won't be long I promised," I replied.

**30. Engagement Party **

_We had just gotten engaged, and Philip told me we were already having a party._

"This was Lori's idea. I told her it could wait, but she was just so excited for us," Philip explained.

"You were pretty confident I was going to say yes?"

"I was certain of our love. Now let's just go to the party for a little while then we can come back here. Then we can start talking about the wedding," He said softly.

"I am going to need at least a month," I said.

"Three weeks?"

" Maybe. I'll have to talk to my boss and see if I can get off," I answered.

"You can always put in your two weeks notice. Natalie and I need you here," He said firmly.

"I know. And I want to be here with her. Still I love my job. This is a lot of change happening at once. I need to think about it a little longer before I quit," I said calmly.

"_I don't know what you have to think about," Philip said under his breathe._

"What?"

"You should wear that new white dress I got you," He said changing the subject.

"I will," I smiled back at him. He could be so impatient, I thought.

We arrived at the party were there seem to a million people there. Lori had gone overboard just like she had for the Halloween party. There were pictures of Philip and I everywhere. There was also a full buffet and a band. She must have been planning this for a while, I thought. I could be upset about that, but oddly enough I wasn't. Lori like Philip meant well.

"Isn't this great?" Philip asked drinking a beer.

I nodded as I looked over to see Natalie playing with Lori's son again. I was trying to getting into party for Philip. I did not want to be a party pooper. This was important to Philip, so I would try.

"I am going to talk to Martinez. I'll be right," Philip said walking off. I took a seat on the sofa when a stranger walked over to me. He was handsome with dark blonde hair and blue green eyes. He had a large Nikon camera around his neck.

" I am Rick Grimes," He said.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Andrea," I said looking into his blue green eyes.

"I know. I was hired as the photographer for today. Lori did it as a favor for a friend," He explained.

"I love to see your work. I am going to need a photographer for the wedding," I smiled at him.

"Sure. He is my business card," He handed me a white card.

"You shoot all types of pictures?"

"Pretty much," He answered.

"That's great. I was thinking about doing some sexy pictures for my fiancée. Unless that would make you uncomfortable," I replied.

"No. You call me and I can get you a photo shoot anytime," He blushed.

"Andrea are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Philip said walking up from behind me.

"I only meet him myself. Rick Grimes, this is my fiancée Philip Blake. Philip, this is Rick. He is the photographer for the day," I smiled at Philip.

"It's nice to meet you, Rick," Philip said shaking his hand.

"You too. I have heard a lot about you," Rick said.

"Should we get together so we can take a picture?" I asked Rick.

"That's a great idea," Rick said taking the lens cap off the camera.

We looked up and smiled while we took a ton pictures.

"You need to get some with Natalie," Lori said bringing her over. Finally, the pictures were over and Rick went off to take pictures of other guests.

"He seems nice," I told Philip.

"He was flirting with you," Philip said disapproving.

"No. He was doing his job. Besides, you have nothing to worry about. I am all yours," I smiled.

"All mine," Philip said pulling me into a kiss.

"We should check out his webpage. Might want to use him for the wedding," I said.

"Maybe," Philip whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

**30. Beautiful**

That smile, those blue eyes, and the face of an angel. Why did I have to meet the girl of my dreams at an engagement party? I only talked to her for a few minutes, but I could already tell she was a kind-hearted person. It was just as well. I had already started talking to a nice girl named Maggie.

And with her dating someone like Philip Blake I stood no chance. I was sure I was not Andrea's type. But the way she smiled at me would suggest otherwise. I could not get her out of my head. To make matters worst I had over two hundred pictures to edit from her engagement party. Talk about torture. Having to look at those blue eyes and beautiful face would drive me crazy. And then seeing another guy all over.

"What are you doing, Rick?" Maggie walked over interrupting my thoughts.

"Working on these engagement party pictures," I said she looked at the computer.

"I know that guy," She said pointing at Philip.

"Everyone does. He is a millionaire," I said.

"No, I worked for him. He is an ass. I feel sorry for the girl he is marrying," Maggie's hazel eyes were filled with fear.

"This isn't the guy who tried to get your to perform oral sex in front of some the men you worked with is it?"

"That is the one. We went on one date against my better judgment. Normally I don't date people I work for. But he talked me into. After a few too many drinks we had sex. We agreed it was nothing between us. Then at this party he tried to talk me into sleeping with his, and letting his friends watched. I think he wanted to prove to them that we had sex, and that's why I sued him. Because it happened at work," She said almost shaking.

"I am sorry I brought that back up," I said giving her a hug.

"He maybe different with this girl, but he is a sociopath. If she does not agree to what Philip wants then he'll make her pay. Promise me Rick, that you will stay away from him."

_I nodded, but I knew I would take the wedding job if offered. I could not afford to turn away money, and the chance to be around Andrea would be to tempting. I would not be able to resist._


	19. Chapter 20

**31. Paperwork **

_Andrea was keeping busy planning the wedding, and I had other things to take care. The legal issues that would be at hand. I knew what I wanted, and I had plans on getting them. The only problem was Andrea was a lawyer too. She was not going to be easily convinced._

"The prenuptial agreement is fine. I did have my attorney John suggest some changes," Andrea said in all business voice.

"I looked over the changes, and I'll have Lori make them on the revised papers. Do you see the other papers I added?"

"The adoption papers?"

"Yes, will you sign them?"

"I can't Natalie had a father who loved her. I can't do that," She said looking at the ground.

"Andrea, he is gone. Natalie needs a father who loves her. And you know I love her. I am even moving out Penny's things to make Natalie a new room. We can let go together. Just sign the papers," I said softly.

"I will under one condition," She said looking at with those blue eyes.

"What is that?"

"She has to keep her last Dixon. I can't change that," Andrea said firmly.

I wanted Natalie to have my last name, but I knew legal guardianship was more important. If I argued over this I might end up losing everything.

"That is no problem. I'll fax this over to Lori and tell her to make that change immediately. Then I'll print it out and you can sign it," I said.

"All right," Andrea replied.

I went to my office and called Lori to make the changes. Within in twenty minutes I had the papers printed out, and ready for her to sign.

"Sign," I said holding out a pen.

"No tricks here?"

"You trust me, right?"

"Yes," Andrea said slowly taking the pen.

"She's legally my daughter now," I smiled.

"Once it is filled with the Judge," Andrea corrected.

"Will be first thing in the morning," I smiled.

"I am glad. We are a family," She said.

"Now, you can go back to planning the wedding," I said relieved.

"I am glad you brought that up. I think we should hire Rick from the engagement party to take our pictures," She said smiling.

"He was too flirty with you. Besides Lori said he is just amateur photographer. He is cop during the week," I objected.

"Please," She begged.

"All right, but I am going to hire someone else too," I said giving in.

"I can live with that," She smiled.

"And no alone time with him," I said firmly.

"You are so cute when you are jealous," Andrea said smiling.

"Thank you. You are cute all the time," I said pulling her into a kiss.

_Everything was going according to plan. Natalie was now legally my daughter. Andrea would be my wife. And nothing would stop me from having my family. Once Andrea quit her job I'd have everything I needed. It would be like having Sarah and Penny back. I could be happy at last._

**32. Run in **

_I was trusting Philip with everything. Allowing him to adopted Natalie was putting a lot of faith into him. That night I could not sleep. Daryl was in my dreams telling me I did the wrong thing. That he would be coming home, and I regret it. I wish that was true. He was gone like Philip said. We going to move on together._

"The Judge called. It's official now," Philip smiled.

"That's great news. We should celebrate tonight. I am going to go the store, and cook a special dinner," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I can make hamburgers. Natalie loves them," He offered.

"That will be great, but I still need to go the store. We will need buns," I smiled.

"You are right. Here are the keys. But hurry back," He said touching my arm.

"I will," I replied.

I walked to the car, and started it. I hated when Philip would get clingy. Hopefully he calm down after the wedding he had nothing to worry about I was his. I pulled into Harps grocery store, and parked. I walked inside, and got a cart. When I looked up I saw Rick from the engagement party.

"Hey," I said pulling out a cart.

"Hi, it's you," He smiled with those blue-green eyes.

"I was just thinking about you," I replied.

"Wow," He blushed.

"I want you to shoot the pictures for our wedding. I loved the work you have on your website," I said walking beside him.

"You might want someone who has more experience," He suggested.

"No, you have an eye for it. I love the engagement pictures," I said.

"It's easy when you have a beautiful subject," Rick smiled at me.

_He was flirting now, but I liked it. I would keep my distance. We could work together even though I found him attractive. _

"Thank you," I blushed.

"So you cooking tonight?"

"Philip is grilling. I am going to make Natalie's favorite peanut butter cookies," I said moving to the night aisle.

"I love peanut butter," Rick smiled.

"I'll give you the recipe," I offered.

"My friend Maggie makes these great ones with oatmeal," He smiled.

"Mississippi mud cookies is the name. That's what I make too. I just add marshmallows," I smiled.

"I'll have to tell her that. Every time I make them they never stick. But I better let you get home. I am sure you have a lot of wedding planning to do," He said.

"I am going to call you. We need to do some photo shoots before the wedding," I said handing toward the check out.

"I look forward to it, Andrea," He smiled grabbing a bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"I'll see you soon," I said as I went to pay for my ideas.

_His girlfriend is really lucky, I thought to myself. I could imagine what he looked like shirtless. That dark blonde hair, and those blue-green eyes. He was undeniably sexy. But my heart was with Philip. Being with Rick was only a fantasy. I was allow to have those. As long as I did not act on my desires everything would be fine._


	20. Chapter 21

**32. Daryl's ghost returns**

"I like Rick better then Philip," Daryl said standing by the fireplace.

"You aren't supposed to be here," I said.

_I was dreaming. Daryl was gone, but here he was. In Philip's house._

"_And neither are you. That fucking asshole is missing with your head," Daryl said his green eyes glowing._

"_You want me to be with Rick?"_

"_No, you are supposed to be with me. I am still alive. I'll be home soon. Why could you not wait? I would have waited for you," Daryl said._

"_I tried. I waited, but you are gone," I said reaching out for him._

"_I am not. I will be back. And I going to bring you fucking roses. Then I am going to kick this Philip's ass," His voice was getting longer._

"_Do it. Come home, and I'll do anything you want," I yelled._

"Andrea, wake up," I heard Philip's voice calling. He was waking me up again. I did not want to get up. I wanted to stay here with Daryl. I finally opened my eyes.

"I have been yelling at for along time. I did not think you would wake up," Philip said concerned.

"I was having another dream about Daryl," I said softly.

"Maybe you should see a doctor. See if you can get some help sleeping at night," He suggested.

_He wanted me to take pills. Sleeping pills that would make Daryl go away. I love Philip, but I wanted my dreams with Daryl. Good or bad it was my last connection to him._

"I have tried before. Won't work," I lied.

"At least you have not had many since you moved in here," Philip said kissing my cheek.

I nodded getting back into his arms.

"You are safe with me. You are home Andrea," Philip whispered in my ears.

"I know. I love you," I said closing my eyes.

_I was in love with Philip. But the dreams I had of Daryl was starting to make me question if I should actually be getting married. Could Daryl be out there? His body was never found. Could it be possible? And what about my sudden attraction to Rick?_

_Where these all signs that maybe this wedding should not happen? That even though I loved Philip I was not ready. __**No, everyone gets cold feet before marriage you can do this.**_

_**33. Rescue **_

"Rick, you are sure that little girl is lost?"

"Maggie, she is walking out in the parking lot by herself. We have to help me," I said.

"I agree. I just did not want to be accused of kidnapping," She said softly.

"I am going to handle it," I told her.

_Sweet and beautiful Maggie. She was the type of girl guys would lose sleep over. But I could not get Andrea of my mind. I walked over to the little girl that dark blonde hair and green eyes. One look and I knew it Andrea's daughter._

"Are you a cop?" The little girl asked.

"Yes, do you know where your mommy is?"

"She is at work. My nanny Lisa lost me," She said.

"I am Rick. This is my friend Maggie, and we are going to take you to the police station to call your momma," I told her.

"Thank you. My mom name is Andrea Dixon," She said calmly.

Maggie took the little girl's hand, and I dialed Andrea's number. No answer so I left a voicemail. Then I called her fiancée Philip.

"Hello, Philip," I said when I heard him answer the phone.

"Who this?"

"Rick Grimes, I am police officer. And your daughter Natalie was found in the mall parking lot alone. She said her nanny lost her. I would be looking for new one," I said harshly.

"Is she okay?"

"She is fine," I assured him.

"I'll be there to pick her up," He said hanging up.

_I drove to the police station quietly while Maggie and Natalie talked to each other. I could tell Maggie was good with kids. Maybe I should give us a real shot. We had a lot in common. It might work. _

_**34. We have lost them**_

The first thing I did was call up that stupid bitch Lisa and fired her. I told Andrea she could not be trusted. Then I drove over to the police station as fast as possible. I knew this was the same Rick who had been flirting with Andrea. The man was cop and a photographer. I did not want him looking like a hero to her.

But I was too late. Andrea was already there hugging Rick. I saw that slut Maggie I used to work with standing in the background. She walked over to me.

"You shouldn't be so close to me. I have a restraining order against you," I informed her.

"Fuck off. I am not trying to touch you or anything. I just thought you should know," She said softly.

_What that she still had the wanted me? What the hell was she talking about and why was she even here? Was she a cop now too? I was told she had become a model._

"What should I know?"

"That man your fiancée is hugging. I have been dating him for a months," Maggie's hazel eyes looked hurt.

"I am glad you found someone," I said feeling relieved. Maybe, I had over reacted about Rick's flirtations with Andrea.

"Maybe I had. But look at those two hugging. I still hate you. But I feel for you right now," She said.

"Why?"

"Because the way those two hugging. You won't be having a wedding. We have lost them. You can see they are clearly falling in love," She said softly.

"You forget Maggie. I don't lose. So keep your boyfriend happy, and maybe he won't be looking for someone else," I said walking toward Andrea.

"I thought you could be human for a moment. You are such an asshole," Maggie told me.

_Thank you, I thought to myself. I was an asshole who never lost. Once Andrea quit her job she have no income. And I already had legal rights over Natalie to hold over her head. Not to mention I probably already had Andrea knocked up. I have all the control. No feelings or crush for this Rick would change anything. No way was Andrea leaving me. What the hell did this Maggie bitch know anyways?_


	21. Chapter 22

**35. Arms**

_Rick's arms felt so good against mine. This was more than attraction. I felt like we could have something real, but what about Philip? I loved and adored him. He had done everything for me the last six months, and Natalie was calling him daddy. I would stay with my family and end things with Rick. It was the way it had to be. But why did his arms have to feel so safe?_

" Thank you again for watching out for my little girl," I said looking into those blue-green eyes.

"I hate you had to go through that. You trusted your babysitter and she turned out to be careless with your daughter," He said touching my back.

"Andrea, we should get Natalie home," I heard Philip say behind me.

"He is right. She is probably worn out from all of this," I said pulling out of Rick's arms.

"Thanks for everything," Philip said looking at Rick.

"Just doing my job," Rick smiled at me.

_I smiled back, and I put Natalie in arms taking Philip's hand. This was my new family if I had only met Rick before. I thought I would never love again after Daryl but here I was having feelings for two men? How was that possible?_

_When we got to Philip's car I looked into his chocolate eyes. He seemed shaken up. I knew he had been worried about Natalie too._

"I have something to admit to you," Philip said as I shut the car door.

"What?"

"I fired Lisa after today. There was no excuses for her losing Natalie," His voice was harsh.

Part of me was pissed. Lisa worked for me, and I paid her paycheck. So what right did he have to fire her? And had Natalie not run away from me more than once? Was firing her the right thing? Well, Natalie had made it all the way outside of the mall in the parking and could have been hit by a car. Or what if someone else besides Rick had found her? I knew Philip had done the right thing. Only he should have told me first.

"I agree. But you should have discussed it with me first," I said grabbing his hands.

"You are right. We are a family. And have to make decisions together. Have you thought anymore about leaving your job?"

"I have. And after this I don't think I can leave Natalie with someone else that's not in the family," I said.

I knew I was giving into him, but in my heart it felt like the right thing to do. Maybe in a year or two Philip and I could even give Natalie a brother a sister. I would not have to miss out everything, I told myself.

"You are making the right decision," Philip reassured me as he drove back to the house.

_I watched as he carried Natalie to bed, and smiled. This was were I belonged. My home, and any feelings for Rick could be pushed aside. I was going to focus on this family._

**36. Everything**

Andrea quitting her job was a huge win for me. I was not happy about what happened to Natalie, but I was pleased with the result. I was going to have everything I wanted now, and this Rick guy better stay out of my way if knew what was good for him.

**I had my ways to make people pay and Rick would not enjoy it, I thought. I could take away his job, his business, and might even make Maggie suffer again for the hell of it. He better stay away from Andrea.**

I looked over Andrea sitting on the sofa looking at bridal magazines. She was going to be my wife, and nothing would stop that.

"I called Lori today," Andrea said sweetly.

"I thought you did not like her," I smiled.

"I am coming around. She wants to help plan the wedding, and she has gotten so much done already," Andrea said looking me.

"That Lori is on top of things," I said getting a beer from the fridge.

"Well, I have some bad news thanks to Lori's help," She said grinning.

"We aren't going to push back the wedding?"

"No, how would you feel about getting married in two weeks instead?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Lori has so many connections everything is almost done . I am in shock myself," Andrea smiled.

"I am so mad we have to move up the wedding," I teased her.

"Liar," She said pulling me into a soft kiss. Her lips against mine felt so right. I knew she loved me. Whatever Maggie thought she saw between Rick and Andrea was in her head. **Andrea loved me. I could not lose that for anything. I wouldn't.**

**37. Goodbyes**

_There she stood in front of me. Blonde hair and those huge blue eyes. There was something magical about Andrea. Even if she was here to break my heart._

"I found another photographer for the wedding," She said softly.

"I figured. I don't think that your fiancée likes me much," I said taking another look at her. Had she really came to apartment to just to fire me? No, I knew there was more than that.

"It's because of this attraction we have to each other," She blushed.

"So you feel it too?"

"Yes, but we can't act on our feelings," She said pulling away.

"Then why did you come here? To say goodbye?"

"Yes, goodbye Rick," She said heading toward the door. I should let her go. _She was engaged and I was seeing someone. The right thing to do would be to just let her walk out the door. But for once in my life I was not going to do the right thing._

"I don't want to say goodbye to you Andrea," I said grabbing her arms.

_I pulled her closer to me, and ran my fingers through her golden hair. I pressed my lips softly against hers. I could see she was turning away._

"Rick we can't," She pleaded.

" If you want me then go. But if you are feeling what I feel I think you will stay. I am not asking for any promises. Just don't go yet," I said touching my lips against hers.

"Maybe for a little while," Andrea said kissing me back this time.

Her lips against mine, and our bodies touching each other. Everything felt right. But we both knew it was very wrong.

I pushed her softly on the bed and removed the white dress she was wearing. Quickly she tossed her black underwear on the floor.

"I want to taste you," I said as she laid on the bed. I started licking her pussy softly with my tongue. She tasted so fucking sweet. I couldn't get enough.

"Oh that feels so good," She moaned.

I softly moved up her body with my lips. I kissed her everywhere, and I could see she was filled with desire.

"I want you," Andrea said grabbing my belt. I took of my jeans and removed my underwear. She pulled me on top of her. Our two bodies touching each was too much to take. I slowly placed my dick inside of her and moved inside her. She rocked with me as I moved back and forth.

"You are so warm," I said feeling myself getting close already. I did everything to think of something that was not sexual. I tried thinking about baseball. It worked for a while.

"You can come. I already have," Andrea said sweetly.

_I felt myself release into her body. I know I said no promises, but how could I let her go after that? She was wrapped up in my arms, and her head was laying against my beating heart. Nothing had ever felt this right. She could not go back to Philip. I could not be with Maggie. We belonged here in each other arms._

"Where you going?"

"I have to pick up Natalie from Lori's," Andrea said getting out of bed.

"Can I take your picture first?"

_She looked at me like I was insane. But she started to clean up straightening out her hair._

"Put this on." I said tossing her one of my tee-shirt.

_She put it on, and looked beautiful in a gray Bob Dylan tee-shirt. I took out my camera and snapped the picture this could be the last night I saw here._

"Are you going to tell him?" I asked. I knew I would be telling Maggie even though we were not in committed relationship. She deserved to know.

"I don't know," She answered honestly.

"Will you marry him still?"

"I don't know that either," Her blues eyes looked unsure.

"For what is worth I want you to cancel the wedding. Take some time to think. What we have here does not come around any time you go looking for it," I said softly.

"I know," She said a tear forming in her eyes. _Then she put on her clothes back on, and I watched her leave. I wanted to beg her stay, but she had to decide for herself. If it was me or him. _

_I took the memory card and loaded up the pictures I took of Andrea. She looked like an angel on my the screen of my laptop. She had to come back to me, I thought._

**38. The truth**

_Rick snapped a couple of pictures of me. It was fun and flirty. As wrong it was it felt right. I kept his gray Bob Dylan shirt that he photographed me in. I thought of the picture he took of back with no shirt on. I asked him to take one of my tattoo and he was more than willingly. I knew he wanted the pictures to remember our time together. The same reason I wanted this tee shirt. But now I had to face the music. Telling Philip the truth. How did I let things get this far? I was going to lose my new family. Or maybe Philip would understand. As much as I cared about Rick. I was going to try to make it work with my fiancée. I looked at my cell I had eight missed calls. Three from Lori and five from Philip._ **I called Philip feeling nervous.**

___****_"Where are you? You were supposed to pick up Natalie two hours ago. I just went and got her," His voice was angry.

"I am on the way home," I said tears building up already.

"Hurry," He said.

I drove as fast I could back to the house I had called home. Would this be the last time I ever entered this house? Philip was waiting for me at the door with a beer in his hand.

"There you are. You know how much I worry when I don't here from you," His arms were wrapped around me. I laid my head on his shoulders for a moment just waiting to stay there. But I had to tell him the truth.

"I have something to tell you. And I am afraid aren't going to want to marry afterwards," I said softly touching his face.

"Does this have to do with Rick?"

"Yes, we had sex," I said looking guilty as I felt.

"When?"

"Today," I said looking at the ground.

"You fucking with me?" I could see the pain I caused him in his soft brown eyes.

"I wish, and if I could take it back I would. Everything in this relationship happened so fast. I think pressure of the wedding was getting to me. It was a moment of weakness. I love you and I still want to get married if you do," I said tears running down my face.

"Does Rick fuck better than me? You think he is better looking? What do you love him now? Because you keep telling me you can't get over Daryl yet you go out and fuck some random guy from a party. Things aren't adding here Andrea," He yelled.

"Why would you even bring Daryl into this? You can be a real asshole when you want to," I snapped back. I was here to beg for forgiveness, but after the statement about Daryl I did not want it. Philip knew exactly what to say to hurt, and now it was out there.

"Look Andrea, I should not have said anything about Daryl. What happened with Rick really upset me," Philip's brown eyes looked regretful but it was too late. I was taking Natalie and leaving.

"No you shouldn't have brought Daryl into this, but I need some time to think about all of this now," I said getting my suitcase.

"What the hell are you doing?" Philip asked grabbing the suitcase out of my hands.

"I am taking Natalie. We're going to stay at Kendra's house for the night," I said feeling heartbroken over the situation.

"Don't go," He pleaded with his brown eyes.

"I can't stay. I need time," I said determined.

"Too chose? You are actually thinking about leaving me for someone you just met? After everything we've been through," Philip had tears in eyes now.

"I don't know. Give me a few days," I said putting clothes in the suitcase.

"If you leave you can't come back," He threaten.

"I understand," I said more tears coming down my face. Why did I make a mess of everything? Why did I give into my desires for Rick? Did I love him? Or did some part of me feel like Philip and I shouldn't be married.

" Please, don't go," His voice was soft again.

I got my keys, purse, and took Natalie out of bed.

"What going on?" Natalie whispered.

Philip came into the room and grabbed my arm. He drag me by the hand to the living room.

"You aren't fucking going anywhere. You are my fiancée and that's my daughter in there," He yelled. I could smell alcohol on his breath. He clearly had a few beers while I had walked into the together room.

"I don't know if we are still getting married," I said pulling at the ring on my finger.

I slowly handed him the engagement ring, and he threw it across the room.

"Give me some space. I'll call you in a few days," I said going back to Natalie's room.

"Fuck you, Andrea," He yelled before I left room.

I picked Natalie up out of her bed. And got some of her clothes into the suitcase. Natalie's green eyes were really big and her face was red. She knew that I had fought with Philip. Natalie loves Philip so much I knew this would break her heart.

"I want to stay here with daddy," She said clinging on to Philip's leg.

"Stay," He said as I took Natalie's hand. She cried and screamed for Philip the whole way to Kendra's house.

"I love you daddy," Natalie screamed trying to run back to the house.

_What had I done? Did I really think Philip would just say it was okay I had sex with someone else? If had cheated on I would be angry too._

_And what about the wedding? It was supposed to happen next week. Canceling it would be huge ordeal. When I got to Kendra's house she took Natalie, and I went to the guest room to lay down. I had a lot of decisions to make._


	22. Chapter 23

**39. Empty House**

Andrea left taking Natalie with her. I legal rights over Natalie now since the adoption was already filed. _Andrea knew that as much as I did. _I could have held that over her head to make her stay, but the truth was I knew it was not necessary. I had a bond so strong with that little girl that I knew Andrea would return on her own. Besides I had Kendra on my side to talk some sense into Andrea._And the information I had about Rick having a girlfriend that would not hurt either._

I really believed Andrea would back any minute with Natalie. And Rick would be out of the picture. Still if things did not go the way I wanted I was prepared to sue Andrea for sole custody of Natalie. Enough people had witnessed her mental breakdowns over Daryl that I would win easily. Especially with Lori who was one of the best attorneys in the state.

Even with the connections Andrea had at her old job, I would still win with no trouble. Then she be forced to come back.

However, I wanted to try letting Andrea make the right choice on her own first. That would make things easier in our relationship going forward. _**Although some point she was going to have to learn I was in charge. I thought she already knew that, but I guess she need another reminder. **_

_She needed to come back soon because this empty house was really getting to me. I did not like to be alone with the memories of my past. I needed Andrea and Natalie there to get rid of the ghost of my wife and daughter. _

**40. Decisions**

"So it's really over with you and Philip?" Kendra asked as I laid on the bed.

"I don't know. Philip brought up Daryl. Then he acted like I never cared about anyone but myself. You know I am not like that," I said holding a pillow.

"I know you did not mean to hurt Philip, but you did. And is so vulnerable. It makes sense he would say spiteful things to hurt you. Why don't you stay all night, and the morning have breakfast? Then you work things out with Philip after you have a clear head," Kendra said.

" I don't know if that is what I want. I really care about Rick. He seems like such a great guy," I said confused.

"Did he tell you about his girlfriend?"

"No," I said taken aback.

_Why should I care? I was engaged up until today, but Rick knew about Philip. I had no idea there was someone else for Rick. That's why I cared. He should have told me about this girlfriend._

"Who is it? Someone we know?"

"That Maggie Greene I used to work," Kendra said.

"The one who had the lawsuit against Philip?"

"That's her. It appears she landed on her feet. She is model now, and that's probably how she meet Rick," Kendra said looking me with her dark eyes.

_Kendra wanted to protect me, and I appreciated that. But hearing this news was not easy. Maybe I was only a one night stand to Rick. Maybe that was all it was to me. I was not sure. I was so confused._

"How do you know she is his girlfriend?"

"I looked on his blog after you told me that he might be your wedding photographer, and saw pictures of her. There was title saying _my girl_," Kendra told me.

"Can you pull it up?"

"Sure," said going to her get laptop.

I had looked at that blog several times how did I miss a post that mention him having a girlfriend? But sure enough Kendra pulled up the post. There she was a young beautiful brunette that had hazel eyes, and the title said "Pictures of my girl with new camera". One look at this post it was clear that Rick was in a relationship with her. But why did he not tell me?

"Wow," I said.

"You are better off knowing. I mean now you know who has been always honest with you. And don't you think Rick might have been a one last fling before you got married? Several people have those," She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"You might be right. I think I wanted to mess up the relationship with Philip. I keep thinking that Daryl is going to come back," I said.

"He's not. You know that deep in your heart. And you have a beautiful family with Philip. Plus now you know Rick has a gorgeous girlfriend. Cut your ties with Rick, and start your life with Philip," Kendra encouraged me.

"I don't know if Philip will have me now," I said thinking about the hurt in brown eyes.

"He will," She said with no hesitation.

"How do you know?"

"He loves you unconditionally," She smiled.

"You did not see the fight Philip and I had. I need to think alone. You don't mind I like to go for a walk? Can you watch Natalie?"

"Yeah, take all the time you need," She said.

I grabbed my cell phone, ipod, and coat. One I got outside, I started to dial Rick's number, but then I stopped myself. I had completely committed myself to Philip, and I even told Natalie to call him daddy. I could not take another daddy from her. I needed to try and at least talk to Philip for her sake. I dialed his number nervously waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello, Andrea," He said softly.

" Hey. Is there anyway I can see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'd like that," He answered.

"We have to decide what we are going to do about this wedding," I said.

"I know what I think we should do," He answered.

"Tell me tomorrow. We'll have lunch with Natalie if you want," I suggested.

"Yes. Let's just not fight in front of Natalie again. I think she got scared," He said.

"I agree. I think things have cooled down though. At least they have for me. Have they for you?"

"Yes, and I miss you Andrea," His voice sounded sad.

"I miss you. I will call you tomorrow. All right?"

"I'll forward to it."

"Bye Philip," I said hanging up the phone.

_I made the right choice, I told myself. But if that was true why did I have still Rick's blue-green eyes on my mind? _


	23. Chapter 24

**41. Thoughts**

_We have decide what we are going to do about the wedding, Andrea said on the phone. Like there was a question if the wedding was still going to happen. Of course we would still be getting married. I was so tempted to go over Kendra's house and drag Andrea's ass back home. But that fact she was wanting to meet meant there was a good chance she be coming back on her own. And that was the way I wanted. Things did not have to get ugly as long Andrea came home begging me to take her back. Although things with Rick were about to get ugly. I wanted revenge. What the hell was he thinking sleeping with someone else fiancée?_

I looked Rick Grimes up on the internet trying to find something I could use against him. _Of course all I could find was pictures of him with Maggie. The guy was a saint. _

I felt like that Maggie was enough to turn Andrea against him. But Kendra already was talking care of informing Andrea about the Maggie situation.

I was about to give up, but decided to check out his photography webpage. There on his page were black and white pictures of _**my **_Andrea.

You could not actually see her face because she was looking down. Still I knew it was her. That blonde curly hair, and the shape of her body. I would know it anywhere. She was wearing a Bob Dylan tee-shirt that was a little big. I had never see this shirt before. _It was Rick's shirt. These pictures were taken after sex. _This Rick guy had some nerve, I thought. Fucking my fiancée, taking pictures, and them posting them online. What the hell was he thinking?

And there was one picture that really pissed me off. Andrea was shirtless, and you could see her back. There was the tattoo with Daryl's name on it. No question these were pictures of Andrea. Well, Rick was about to find out that he was not the only one who could take pictures, I thought.

**42. How?**

_I was getting dressed. I was going to meet Philip at a restaurant for lunch with Natalie so we could have an actual talk about what would happen from here. Would we still have the wedding Friday? All these questions were going through my head, but I was unable to finish getting dressed because I was throwing up everything I had for breakfast. All I had been a pancake and a glass of milk nothing that would make me sick. Unless I was pregnant. But how was that possible? I was on the pill._

"Are you okay?"

"No, I think your cooking made me sick," I said jokingly.

Kendra opened the bathroom door with a cold can of Sprite in her hand. I opened it grateful to have something that would get rid of the taste of the puke in my mouth. I took a long slip as she sat down beside me.

"You really think it was the food? Do you think it's your nerves?"

"Honestly I am nervous, but I think I could be pregnant. I can not even remember when my last period was. Before I got engaged to Philip and that was around Christmas time," I said taking a deep breath.

"It's the middle of February now," Kendra said.

"I know, but I skip periods sometimes. I did not think anything about because I have taken the pill," I said taking another drink of sprite.

"It's not a hundred percent," Kendra said.

"I know, and somehow I am probably pregnant. This is going to make a complicated situation worst," I said getting up. I started brushing my hair, and continued to getting dressed.

"Are you going to tell Philip?"

"I don't have a choice. I am going to tell him that I think I might be pregnant, and then I'll take a test while he is there," I said calmly.

" Are you excited about having another baby?"

"I thought about having kids with Philip, but I wished it would have been planned," I said getting out my toothbrush.

"You can't plan everything, Andrea. That's life," She said.

"Maybe it's a sign. That Philip and I are meant to be together," I said softly.

"I'll going to let you finish getting dress, and then I think you should Philip," Kendra said leaving me alone in the bathroom.

_Whatever thoughts I had might have had about being with Rick were gone now. Or at least they would be once I saw a pregnancy test that was positive. Being pregnant with Philip seemed to point that we were meant to be. Philip had always been kind, and I had no reason to want to leave. He would get jealous and be overprotective. But it was not out of control. I was the one who messed up the relationship. For some reason I had to have Rick. I just could not stay away from him no matter how hard I tried. _

I dialed Philip's number again, and waited impatiently for him to pick up. He did not answer. I walked into the guest room where I was staying. Natalie was seating down watching Daniel Tiger, and I smiled at her. I looked through my suitcase. I had no clean shirts, but the one I took of Rick's. I could have asked Kendra to borrow one of hers, but this one looked so comfortable I pulled it on over my head. Once I had my coat on Philip would not even see it anyways, I decided.

I then picked up my phone and dialed his number again. This time he answered.

"Hey," his voice sounded soft and sexy.

"Have you left the house yet?"

"No, you said to meet at one. It's only ten thirty, Andrea."

"Well, could you come here now?"

"Yeah. Is everything okay? Is Natalie sick?"

"No, she is perfect. I just need you to be here with me. I want to go back to the house, and talk if that is all right," I said.

"That's no problem at all," His voice sounded hopeful.

I knew Philip wanted me back, and I felt in my heart that he would be pleased if I turned out to be pregnant. I was so deep into this relationship now. If I had met Rick first it could have been different. But the timing was not right for Rick and I guess timing is everything, I thought to myself.

I sat on the bed watching TV with Natalie when I saw Philip at the door. Natalie's eyes lit up as soon as he entered the room.

"Daddy, I missed you everyday," Natalie said pulling into a bear hug.

"I missed you too," He said taking her into his arms.

"Will you tell momma your sorry? So we can come back home?"

"We are going to talk about that today," He said smiling at me with those warm brown eyes. Seeing him with Natalie was too much. Honestly, it made me melt. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you too," I whispered.

"Andrea, it has been pure hell without you the last two days. Please come back home," He said softly.

_I picked up the suitcase I had brought with me and looked at Philip in his brown eyes. I saw love and forgiveness there. What more could I want? But would I give in so easy after everything that was said?I was not sure if I could._

"Let's see how the day goes," I told him.

He said nothing, but took my hand as we walked to the car.

"I need to make a stop before we get home," I told Philip in the car.

"You admitted that my house is your home now," He smiled.

"I did. But it's imperative that we make this stop. Can we stop at this Wal-Mart?" I said as seeing one close by.

"All right, but can you tell me what you need to get there?"

"Pull over into the parking lot first," I said.

He pulled into the Wal-Mart parking lot saying nothing until the car was at a complete stop.

"What is going on Andrea? I know how much you hate going into to Wal-Mart," He had his hand on mine.

"I think I might be pregnant. I don't know how. I have not missed a single birth control pill. But I wanted to go in the pharmacy to get a test. Will you go with me? I understand if you don't want to after everything that has happened," I said looking at the ground.

"Andrea, I am here for you. Nothing will change my feelings for you. Now let's go get the test," He said taking my hand.

The three of us walked into the store together, and I took the test off the shelve placed it carefully in the basket. Philip wanted to grab a few other things while we were there. Did he not know how anxious I was. _**I needed to know. **_Finally we were out of the store and back at his house. He took Natalie to her room, and I went to the bathroom to take the test. I waited for Philip to come in the bathroom before looking at the results.

"Tell me what it says," I said as soon he go in the bathroom.

"It says positive. You are pregnant," He smiled.

I put my arms around him, and he reached into his pocket. He had the black ring box that held my engagement ring in it. He took out the ring, and looked into my eyes.

"I know we have not worked everything out yet, but would you put this back on?"

"Yes, but we are going to have talk about everything," I said holding my hand out.

"We will. I love you, and everything is working out the way it is supposed to," He said putting the ring back on my finger. Philip was still hurt, but I knew he wanted us to be a family. He would insisted on going through with the wedding. No way would he want to put it off now. I cared about Philip a lot, but for some reason I had this feeling I was being trapped. Like he got me pregnant on purpose without asking me if I wanted another child yet.

_But knew that was impossible. I was on birth control pills, and Philip never once asked me to stop taking them. He did not even say anything negative about me taking birth control. I was losing my mind I decided._

**43. Pregnant**

_Andrea was pregnant with my child, the way I wanted her to be. There was no way it was Rick's. This was my baby, and I was overjoyed. _

_She had taken off her coat and I saw that Bob Dylan shirt on her. The one from Rick's photo shoot. I was beyond pissed at first, but then I decided that it was good she was wearing that shirt. It would be a perfect prop for my photo shoot. _

_I put the ring put my ring back on her, and now was the time to make the move. Before she started talking about how we should put off the wedding and all that. Talking her out that would be easy enough._

_I pulled Andrea in for a kiss after I had the ring on her finger. _

"I do love you," She said looking me with those blue eyes.

We were kissing non stop, and I could tell her body missed me . I lead her to the bed, and slowly took off her pants. She moaned as I put my hand down on her underwear.

"Get on the bed," I told her. She obeyed no questions asked. I slowly removed her black panties, and touched her pussy with my hand. Her eyes where closed and I took out my phone. I quickly snapped a picture of my hands touching her. Then I started licking her pussy, and was unable to get a few more pictures without noticing. With the flash off I was able to sneak a few.

I slowly slide my dick into her. Her body felt so right in mine, and I pulled on her tee shirt. I needed a full body shot. I took my phone out and snapped a few more.

"You aren't recording us with your phone?" Andrea asked when she saw my phone.

"No. Sorry I had that out. I had text work," I said turning it off.

"Good. I don't want to be in a porno," She smiled pulling me in for a kiss.

_I continued moving inside of her, and feeling the softness her body. She was home now where she belonged. And once Rick got these pictures I knew he be gone. Although I did not have to send him the pictures because Andrea was clearly staying with me. I wanted to. He deserve to feel the hurt I had when I saw his dumb ass blog. He know better than to miss with my woman again._

"You are going to stay?"

"Yes. I won't take Natalie away from her home again," Andrea smiled at me.

"Your home too," I said kissing her head.

"You are right, and this my new family," She smiled.

"And the wedding?"

"We should still have it," She said softly.

Talking her into was a lot easier than I thought. I was sure she was going to want to push it back to a later date, or cancel it all together. I was shocked she did not suggest that.

"That what you want?"

"Yes. This new baby is going to need his or her daddy around," She smiled.

" I glad you feel that way. I want to be there for every second of this baby's life. And I forgive you for what happened with Rick. Let's never talk about it again. Promise me he is out of your life?"

"Yes, I promise," She said kissing my cheek.

_Andrea was home now, and there was no way I was letting her go again. Once we were married things would be changing. I know where she was at all times. She would have no opportunity to cheat on me again, I thought._

**44. The phone call**

"Come see me. Don't do this over the phone," Rick said.

"What difference does it make? We were not in a relationship. It was a one time thing," I said about to hang up.

"You find out about Maggie?"

"Yes, but does not matter," I said softly.

"We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean we are close, but we have never agreed not to see other people. I only meet her a few months before you, and I will end it with Maggie. She is nice girl, but I am falling for you," Rick promised.

"Don't end a relationship for me," I said.

"You are going to still marry him, aren't you?"

"Yes, I mean Natalie loves him," I replied.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes," I said.

"I don't believe you," He said.

"I am pregnant. We are having a baby together. If I meet you before Philip, things might be different. _And I am not going to deny I have feelings for you. _But my wedding is this Friday. I am having Philip's baby. And Natalie loves him. We're already a family. I hope you can understand," I said.

"I don't trust him. Talk to Maggie before you marry him. She knows what type of person Philip really is. Please," He pleaded.

"I already know the story there. I really wish you the best," I said hanging up.

_The wedding was in two days, and everything was moving in circles. I did not want to hurt Rick or Philip. Part of me thought I should just take Natalie and move in with Merle. He was able to support me, and understand just how much I missed Daryl. How could I marry Philip or anyone else when my heart would never move on? Daryl was my person. We should be together now, I thought. _

_But I knew I cared about Philip. I was going to do this, and move on somehow. Daryl would want it that way._

**45. Stay away **

"I am sorry Maggie," I said looking to her hazel eyes.

_Telling her about what happened with Andrea was the hardest thing I had to do, but I could not lie to her._

"Don't be. I knew we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend," Maggie said calmly.

"Did you want to be?"

"Rick, I am not sure. I don't want to be anyone's second choice," She said looking at the floor.

"Any guy would be lucky to have you," I told her.

"I know, and I honestly don't believe we're over," Maggie said.

"I figured after I told you want happened you wouldn't want me anymore," I whispered.

"People make mistakes, Rick. And I know I can not make anyone be with me."

"Andrea ended it. She is still going to marry Philip," I whispered.

"I figured. There was no way Philip would let her go. He is a mastermind at controlling people. Andrea would have to really fight to get out of a relationship with him," Maggie said.

"I know. After knowing what you told me about Philip, I am concerned for safety more than anything," I said.

"Don't worry about her. Stay away from Andrea and Philip. I won't have you getting hurt trying to play superhero," Maggie warned.

"I try to stay away, but I found these pills of Andrea's," I said holding up a bottle.

"That's just birth control," Maggie said.

"The bottle was open and I looked at the pills. If you look close you can tell someone switched them. These are only caffeine pills," I said showing Maggie.

"You think Philip was exchanging her pills to get her pregnant?"

"Well, she is pregnant now. Does she not deserve to know. I mean if he was exchanging her pills what else is he cable of?"

"Much worst, but Rick I love you. I don't want you getting hurt," She pleaded.

"I am only going to tell Andrea what Philip has done, and then I'll stay away from her. I'll focus on us. I think she needs to know the truth," I said.

"You need to stay away Rick," Maggie told me putting her arms around me.

_I hugged her close. Andrea had made her choice and there was no reason for me not to be with Maggie. I had nothing to feel guilty about. But knowing what I knew about Philip how could I not tell Andrea? She needed to know her was scheming her. _

**46. Wedding Day**

_I was running late for my hair appointment because I had agreed to meet Rick at this coffee shop. Twenty minutes later and he was not here. He said he had something important to tell me about Philip, and now did not even show up. I was going to be late for my wedding now, I thought._

I looked up and saw someone. It was not Rick, but Philip.

"Andrea," He smiled at me with those brown eyes.

"You aren't supposed to see me. Bad luck," I teased.

"I was just out getting some coffee before I got a haircut. Aren't you supposed to be with Amy and Lori?"

"Yes, I was getting coffee too. Now I am running behind," I said feeling guilty for being her to meet Rick. I promised he was out of my life, and now here I was messing things up again.

"I'll give you a ride to the salon where they are at," He offered.

"But my car is here," I said.

"I'll get Martinez to drive it back tonight. You can't be late to your own wedding," He whispered.

I took one last look for Rick, and knew I wasted enough time.

"That would be very nice of you," I said taking his hand.

He drove me to where Lori and Amy were waiting impatiently.

"I'll see you tonight, and you'll be Mrs. Philip Blake," He said kissing my cheek.

"I can't wait," I smiled.

_I got of the car and joined the other girls inside the salon. Natalie's dark blonde hair was curled up and she looked like an angel. You can do this, I told myself. And whatever Rick had to say did not matter. I was done with that part of my life. _

**47. Pictures**

_I was already to go tell Andrea what I knew about Philip switching her birth control pills, but then I got an email. It was from Andrea or at least that is what the subject lined stated. I opened the email, and inside were pictures of Andrea. She was wearing my tee-shirt, and having sex with Philip._

Why would she send me these pictures? Did she want me to suffer? Looking at them I could guess that after we had sex she went straight home to Philip. She did not even think about being with me for a moment. Being me with was just a game to her. I knew the fact I was dating Maggie did not make me innocent in this situation. But I would never send her pictures of Maggie and I being together. What the hell was Andrea thinking?

I would not risk hurting Maggie again to go tell Andrea the truth about her psycho boyfriend. Those two deserve each other if she could be this fucked up herself. I took another look all those pills, and thought maybe I should go there anyways. Yes, I was hurt. But Andrea deserve to know if she was there waiting on me. Besides I could ask why she would send me an e-mail like that in the first place.

I drove to the coffee shop and looked inside. Andrea was nowhere to been seen. Perhaps she left because I was late. Or most likely she had never planned to come at all. I took the pills threw them away, and decided to give up. _You can't save someone who does not want to be saved, I thought. _

**48. Wedding**

_The wedding day had turned out to be a lot of work for me. Not only did I have to email Rick those pictures, but I had to keep him away from Andrea. I looked at her phone before she went to stay at the hotel with her sister Amy. There was a text message from Rick asking Andrea to meet him at the Coffee Gallery. Luckily for me the text included the time, and address. So I made it a point to show up there. I figured after looking at those pictures Rick would never show up. And I was right. I dropped Andrea off where she supposed to me, and now everything was on track. In fact we having the wedding a hour before it was supposed to start._

I looked at Andrea in white dress that was low cut and fitted to her body. Around it was a black slash that made her waist looked smaller which I would never thought possible. Her blonde hair was falling in waves, blue eyes sparkling, and she looked like an angel. I could not wait to get her out that I dress, I thought.

"I do," Andrea smiled looking into my eyes.

"I do," I said placing the ring on her finger.

Then I pulled her in for as first kiss as husband and wife. Andrea was now legally mine, and there was nothing Rick could do about it. _After the cake we be on airplane getting ready for our honeymoon. I make sure her cell phone was nowhere insight. Then when we got back I get her a new phone with a new number. No one would be taking my wife, daughter, and new baby on the way from me. I worked to hard to get this family. Rick could have his own with that slut Maggie. Andrea is mine. _

**Part II**

_Four years later_

**48. After the Wedding**

_I married Philip having a few reservations. Meeting Rick threw me for a loop, but mainly the dreams I had about Daryl warning me to stay away was enough for me to cancel the wedding. But being pregnant made it harder to walk away. And Philip was so charming. I thought everything was going to be all right after all._

But after the wedding Philip was determined to know everywhere I went. He got me a new cell phone, and even hired someone to drive me from place to place. I thought maybe he was overprotective because I was pregnant. But even after the birth of our daughter Harley Brooke, Philip was still over controlling. Most days I felt trapped in the house with a six-year-old and three-year daughter.

_Maybe all stay at home moms felt that way? Still it seemed unfair I could never got on all night visits to see my family without calling Philip almost every hour or texting him. I loved him, but he needed to trust me more. Because I could not go on living like this. And to make things worst Philip was wanting to move out of state to Hawaii. Even though being in paradise everyday sounded like a dream. I did not want to move away from my friends and family._

**49. It's over**

"It's over Philip," Kendra told me.

"What do you mean?"

"Merle called me," Kendra said walking around my office.

"Andrea's brother-in-law? What about him?"

"Daryl was found alive. Somehow he escaped the attack, and was being held prisoner in Afghanistan. He is at Merle's house waiting to Andrea and his daughter," She said.

"_Are you fucking with me?"_

"No Andrea is about to get the miracle she has dreamed of. I think you should step aside and let her be with her husband."

"Step aside? Andrea is my wife. I adopted Natalie and Harley is mine. If anyone should be out of the picture it's Daryl," I said.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Andrea is on the way to see Daryl now, and she is going to have a lot going on. So I have the paperwork for you to sign already. Of course there will be more," She said handing me a large pile of papers.

I read the first one that would have me giving up my legal rights to Natalie completely, and another that would give joint custody of Harley to Andrea. I took the papers and ripped them up.

"If Andrea is going to leave me then she is going to have fight her way out. I am not signing a fucking paper. Kendra you are fired," I yelled.

"I quit. You are fucking asshole. I should have quit when the shit when down with Maggie. Just do Andrea a favor and leave her alone," Kendra said.

"I'm never leaving her alone. She is mine. And Daryl is going to wish he was still dead when I done with him," I said pushing Kendra out the door.

I called Lori and the rest of my legal team in the room. If Andrea was leaving me I was going to ready to make sure she got nothing. Natalie and Harley would both be living with me.

**50. Alive**

_I was surprized to learn everyone thought I was dead. Even more shocked to find out my wife Andrea had gotten remarried. My brother Merle told me everything that happened while I was gone. At first I was pissed at Andrea, but Merle helped me understand. And decided that I did not care about this new guy. Andrea and I would be together. Especially after hearing what an asshole he was from Merle._

I took a day to rest, and then I had my brother get in touch with Andrea. And she was there. I had red roses in my hand and looked into those blue eyes.

"You're alive?"

"Yes," I said handing her the roses. She placed them on the sofa and pulled me deeply into her arms.

"I knew you were not dead. I felt in my heart. I should have never got remarried or moved out of the apartment. Everyone told me I had to move on," She said tears in her eyes.

"It's okay. I was gone for too damn long, but now I am back here in your arms now. No one is going to hurt you anymore," I promised.

"Philip has not hurt me, but he pretty much keeps me on lockdown. You don't know how much trouble it was to get here," She said still holding tight.

"You don't want to be with Philip now , do you?"

"No. Daryl I would never want anyone else over you," She smiled.

She was shaking, and it was understandable. How would you react if you found out your husband was still alive? I knew she was happy, but she was afraid I would disappear again.

"Good. Then we will take care of everything together. I can handle this asshole husband of yours, and you will be with me forever. No one is going to tear us apart again. I worked to fucking hard to get back here to you. I fucking love you Andrea, and would not care if you had a hundred babies by someone else," I said pulling her close.

"I love you too. I am so glad you are home," She said looking into my eyes.

_I knew together Andrea and I could do anything. This Philip Blake might be a powerful attorney, but he was __**NOT **__going to stop Andrea from being with me. We loved each other, and no one or nothing would keep us apart again. I would make sure of that. _


	24. Chapter 25

**51. Not giving up**

I was shocked seeing Daryl alive standing in front of me. When Kendra told me to hurry over to Merle's house I had no idea that this is what I would find. I kept thinking this was a wonderful dream I would wake up from.

_I stood there staring at into his beautiful green eyes. Holding him in my arms again made me feel like I was in heaven. I wanted to believe that Philip would understand why I could not stay with him, but the reality was things would not be so easy. Philip had turned into a control freak since we were married, and I knew that he could snap at any moment. When he found out about Daryl, no telling how he would react._

"Did you love this Philip guy?"

"Yes, but not the same way I do you," I whispered in Daryl's ear.

"Merle told me that he keeps you and the kids locked in the house. And you aren't even able to visit here anymore," Daryl said holding my hand.

"We aren't allowed to go on overnight visits. And he has probably called me twenty times already since I got here," I said looking over at my cell phone.

"How can you deal with that shit?"

"I was lonely, and he was very charming. I fell hard, and was not this way while we dated. After we got married everything changed," I said softly.

"I wish I could have been with you. None of this would have happened," Daryl said holding me close.

The girls walked into the living room, and Daryl looked closely at them. He was so happy to see Natalie.

"Those are the girls. The oldest one is Natalie. She has gotten so big," Daryl smiled at me.

_I watched as he walked over, and talked to Natalie. Harley also listened to Daryl as he talked, and I could tell that both girls were warming up to him fast. I wanted to stay in this moment forever, but phone was ringing. Philip was not going to stop calling._

"Hello," I said finally picking up the phone.

"Andrea, you need to get home with the girls," he commanded.

"Philip, I can't do this anymore. I am not coming back, and we are not moving away with you," I said confidently.

"So now that Daryl is back you don't need me anymore?"

"How did you know?"

"It does not matter. I am not letting you just throw me away like garbage. If you plan are leaving me that's fine. But I am not going to make it easy on you for or Daryl," He threaten.

"Philip, it does not have to be this way. I never wanted to hurt you, but you knew the whole time how I felt about Daryl. I never lied to you once about that," I said feeling frustrated.

"I know, but you promised to stand by me. I still holding you to that promise. If you don't get your fucking ass home with the girls. Then you'll be sorry," He yelled.

"Natalie needs to spend time with her father," I said.

"By all rights, I am that little girl's father. Who has been there for Natalie all these years?"

"That's not fair. Daryl had no choice," I said.

"I don't care about fair or choices. I want you and those girls back home. I am going to do whatever it takes to make that happen," Philip said hanging up the phone.

I looked over at Daryl who was concerned. He walked over to me, and put his arms around me.

"I am going to have to get a lawyer fast. I am going to call John Campbell, and we will meet with him," I said staring into Daryl's green eyes.

"But Philip has no legal rights over Natalie, right?"

"Well, you know I thought you were dead. So he adopted her," I said.

"Andrea, I want to be so fucking mad at you. Why would you do that?"

"Everyone said you were gone, and Natalie loved Philip so much. I admit now that it was not my smartest decision," I said looking at the floor.

"So he could custody of both girls?"

"It's not impossible. But I don't plan on allowing that to happen. We are going to have the girls with us, and he can have the weekends. I was hoping to work out a joint custody plan, but Philip does not want to end on amiably," I said looking into Daryl's green eyes.

I should not have to worry with all this legal mess. I should be able to kiss and hold Daryl. Why couldn't Philip be an adult about this?

"Is that him?" Daryl asked looking out the window.

"Yes," I said looking over at Philip. _The look on his face said it all. I was going to have hell to pay, but I would not leave Daryl. No matter what Philip said. Leaving Rick was one thing. _

_Philip walked in the door not even knocking or anything._

"That was fucking rude," Daryl said staring at him.

"So that's tattoo boy?"

"Yes. This is Daryl," I said walking over to Philip. _I wanted for us to remain civil for Natalie and Harley. _

"Tell him it's over, and come home with me Andrea. We'll allow to have Natalie on the weekend. We can still move. Nothing has to change. I know you love me," His brown eyes pleaded.

"I do love you Philip, but I love Daryl more. If I knew he was alive we would have never gotten married in the first place," I said as Daryl placed his arm around my shoulder.

"But you did marry me. You had my baby. We are family. I telling you one last time to get in the car," He demanded.

"No. I am not leaving Daryl," I said.

"I think Andrea has made herself clear. Why don't you leave. We can call you and arrange a time for you pick up the girls," Daryl said knowing I wanted to keep the peace.

"Natalie and Harley are coming with me now," Philip said handing me a piece of paper over.

"This is emergency temporary custody order for Natalie and Harley," I said looking at the papers that were already signed by a judge.

"You sure you don't want to come with me, Andrea?"

"Don't do this. Please at least let Natalie send the night here. So Daryl can have some time with his daughter," I begged.

"Sure, if you come home with me. I mean if you are really leaving me for Daryl then he could share you for at least one night. I mean it's not like he has not shared you before," Philip whispered in my ear.

"Fuck you," I whispered back.

"That's the whole point. So do we have a deal?"

"No," I said.

"Well, you and Daryl better tell the girls goodbye. My attorney will set you're your supervised visitation times," Philip said.

I looked over at Daryl and he looked me. Daryl's face was filled with hurt, and I hated that Philip was putting him through this. It was not right.

"You can go with Philip if you want," Daryl whispered in ear.

"I'd listen to Daryl if I was you," Philip said interrupting us.

"Can you not give Andrea so fucking space? What she ever saw you is beyond me," Daryl said pissed now.

"I am not losing you again. We'll fight this together," I said looking into Daryl's green eyes.

"I just needed to make that is what you want," Daryl said taking my hand.

"Give me a minute to say goodbye to the girls," I told Philip.

_Philip nodded as I walked over to the girls. I think he was almost in shock that he could not make me go home with him. He was used to getting everything he wanted. And I never had told him no before._

"Girls, you know how much momma loves you," I told them.

"We love you momma," Both girls said at the same time.

"Momma is going to stay here, and take care of friend Daryl. You two are going to spend some time with daddy. I need you to promise to be good girls for momma. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Natalie said. She had no separation anxiety at all. And she was defiantly Philip's little girl.

"I want to stay here with you momma," Harley cried.

"You are going to be a big girl for mommy, okay?"

"Okay," Harley said wrapping her arms around me.

Daryl hugged both girls, and was looking closely at Natalie. He had not seen her since she was a baby, and now he was already having to say goodbye.

"You are an asshole. What type of man takes babies away from their mother," Daryl said looking at Philip.

"It does not have to be this way, Andrea," Philip said before taking the girls out to his car.

"You sure you want to stay?" Daryl asked as Philip drove away with the girls.

"Yes, I love you. I could not be with Philip ever again after this. He has turned into someone I don't know," I said moving closer Daryl.

"Good. I won't be asking you again," Daryl said pulling me into a kiss. The softness of his lips against mine felt so right. Even with everything that was going on I was so happy to have Daryl safe and at home.

"Don't. And I have already e-mailed my friend John who is attorney. He is going to get us unsupervised visits. Once we go to court I know there is no reason for us not to get time with our daughters. And also got my job back too," I said feeling hopeful.

"You quit your job?"

"Yes, it's long story. But we will fight Philip back. He won't take my girls away from without a fight," I smiled at Daryl.

"And I'll be there to support you. We will be so happy. I can't wait to get to know Natalie again, and be around Harley too."

"Once things have settled down maybe we can have another baby of our own," I said smiling at Daryl.

"We should get on that one now," Daryl said grabbing my hand pulling me toward the bedroom he was staying in.

_Feeling his body against mine was like a dream come true. I could not believe he was actually alive, and here in bed with me. No matter what happened I could not be upset because my true love was safe and at home. That night I found myself watching him sleep. I was afraid this was another dream and I would wake up._

_**52. Not over**_

_I was sure Andrea would come home with me once I took the girls away. I was wrong. Daryl coming back changed Andrea. She was no longer the paper doll I could push around and tell what to do. She was strong now, and wanting to fight. _I knew that there was a small chance she get custody of at least Natalie. A bigger chance that we get joint custody of both kids. But I knew several judges who owed me favors so I think I could probably keep the girls most of the time.

Still that would not be enough to get Andrea away from Daryl. What would tear her away from Daryl? He was not going to cheat on her, and I doubt he would even be in the military anymore. Daryl was probably planning to stay with Andrea every minute. Fucking her as much as possible, I thought angrily.

And my mind games would not work on Andrea anymore with Daryl alive. So what was I going to do to get Andrea back? The answer was simple, but crossed a line I never had before. _Daryl needed to die for real this time._ I would have to hire someone to kill him, and make it look like accident or suicide. Then Andrea would be so heartbroken and weak. I have her right back here were she should always be. No this was far from over. And Andrea would soon find out that it was better to have me as a friend then enemy.

_To Be Continued_


	25. Author notes

**Author notes:**

Thank you for reading _**Roses in my hand**_**. **This story was inspired after listening to _**"Dreaming with a Broken Heart," **_by John Mayer. I will write a sequel with enough interest.

Sorry if the sorry was a little inconsistent, but I decided to pair Andrea up with Daryl in the end. When I first started it she was going to end up with Rick, but Daryl in this story kept making it clear that he was stillalive! Please review if you liked it! I love reviews! And if you hated I am sorry! Thanks again!

**Note: All characters belong to Robert Kirkman. I own nothing. Just a HUGE fan**


End file.
